Mi Cobardía , mi perdición
by karma3985
Summary: Él, un prominente abogado y casado; Ella una abogada extranjera que pondrá la vida de cabeza al genio, vago de Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi cobardía, mi perdición**

No eran novios, no iban a serlo nunca, no por falta de ganas, ni por falta de interés. Se veían a ratos, eran felices en algunos momentos puntuales, siempre entre semana para no levantar sospechas, durante alguna "reunión" para afinar detalles de algún juicio. Él no podía buscar una relación estable ni con ella ni con nadie más, se suponía que entre las promesas que juró ante un sacerdote, sus padres y conocidos se encontraba el "ser fiel hasta que la muerte nos separe". Dos años antes de conocerla se había casado con la mujer que él creía que era el amor de su vida, se conocían desde siempre ya que sus padres eran amigos, en su adolescencia se hicieron novios, con ella perdió su castidad luego terminaron en buenos términos, él se fue al país del Rayo hacer sus estudios Universitarios junto con su mejor amigo Choji, quién dicho sea de paso encontró en ese lugar a la que sería su esposa Karui.

El chico de coleta y eterna pereza se había convertido sin querer en todo un sex symbol más aún cuando comenzó a salir con una de las populares, una peliroja mal hablada llamada Tayuya. Pero esa relación no fructífero más aún cuando la llevó a conocer a sus padres y su madre con aquel ojo de águila y lengua afilada la desaprobó de una. Al regresar a Konoha, el chico abrió su propio bufete de abogados y le iba muy bien, no se podía esperar menos del heredero del Clan Nara, poseedor de un IQ superior a los 200 e hijo del gran estratega y juez Shikaku Nara.

En una reunión de egresados del prestigioso Konoha high school, se reencontró con su exnovia, la rubia platinada oji azul, se había graduado de enfermería y era la mano derecha de su mejor amiga la Dr. Sakura Haruno. Comenzaron a frecuentarse y la llama del "amor" resurgió. Ambos, se amaban y lo iban hacer hasta la eternidad pero era un amor fraternal, lo comprobaron al año de casados, cuando las noches de hacer el amor dieron paso al simple sexo para quitarse la picazón, las simples discusiones que traía consigo el convivir con otra persona se convirtieron en peleas cargadas de gritos y reproches por parte de la rubia y en el pan nuestro de cada día además de la frustración que trajo consigo el aborto que tuvo Ino cuando tenían año y dos meses de casados. Fue un trago amargo para ambos, intentaron procrear nuevamente pero hasta el momento nada.

Ninguno quería dar el paso de separarse ambos temían herir a su respectivas familias y que debido a su divorcio una amistad que ha transcurrido de generación en generación se destruyese.

A pesar de sus constantes sin sabores delante de los demás y de sus familias se presentaban como un par de tortolitos. El chico no le era infiel y cuando ambos bajaban sus defensas volvían a ser aquellos grandes amigos y volvían a tener buen sexo pero nada más. Sin embargo, el comienzo del fin de su matrimonio se dio una vez que el chico decidió irse temprano para su hogar para invitar a salir a cenar a su esposa pero ella llegó a la casa de madrugada argumentando que hubo un accidente y debió hacer doble ronda en el hospital. Él intentaba solucionar las cosas con ella, comenzó a ser más atento, la llevaba a lugares finos, le compraba todo lo que deseaba, hacían el amor por lo menos dos veces a la semana cosa creían que estaba casi en el olvido y volvió a creer que todavía sentía amor filial hacia ella.

No obstante, el tiempo "extra" que su esposa debía cubrir en el hospital se hizo cada vez más frecuente, un día de tantos decidió ir a esperarla a fuera del parqueo del hospital donde trabajaba, su sorpresa fue al ver entrar al parqueo un auto del cual su señora antes de bajarse le daba un fuerte beso en la boca al conductor para luego apearse y subirse al carro que días antes él le había obsequiado como regalo de bodas.

Él tomó una ruta alterna para llegar antes que su ella a la casa, haciéndose pasar por dormido su esposa entró a la habitación, le dio un beso en la frente y argumentado lo cansada que estaba ese día y para cerrar con broche de oro luego de asearse y cambiarse su uniforme por un sexy camisón se adentró en la cama y queriendo hacer el amor; era el colmo! – No mi amor estoy cansado- fue su respuesta. Y ese fue el despertar del diablo.

El cabeza de piña (como su futura amante lo llamaría de cariño) cayó la infidelidad de su esposa e hizo lo mismo que ella, aparentar; Sí!, fingir que su vida era un lecho de rosas, salía de su trabajo y se reunía con sus amigos en el bar o con Asuma, su Sensei y a quien consideraba otro padre. El sexo entre ellos paso a segundo plano, por la mañana desayunaba con ella y salía a correr o jugaba (sólo) Shogi luego llegaba se bañaba y mudaba con un traje costoso de diseñador, tomaba su maletín ejecutivo, su celular, el maldito anillo y se iba para el despacho. De camino compraba un café, el periódico y un paquete de cigarrillos, entraba al bufete saludaba y daba inicio a su rutina.

Al medio día y sus empleados fuera del despacho por la hora del almuerzo el Nara se encerraba en su oficina con Kin su secretaria, la empujaba al escritorio o al sofá que allí había y le daba rienda suelta al placer carnal.

El tiempo transcurría en ese círculo vicioso, no fue hasta que un día durante la defensa de un juicio, la conoció, le impacto la forma en que ella argumentaba cada objeción, su sagacidad pero mientras ella defendía a su cliente y él prestaba poca atención dejaba ir su mente y comparaba a esa extraña mujer de curioso peinado con su propia madre, un par de totales problemáticas, concluía.

Este es mi primer fic, así que espero les guste y por favor no sean crueles conmigo estoy perdiendo mi virginidad en este ámbito, actualizaré pronto... Viva el Shikatema.


	2. Chapter 2 el origen

**En la noche después del juicio…**

-OH,SHIKA, MÁS…MÁS DURO…ASÍ…AHHHH, QUE RICO!

-AHHHHH!

-Wow, Shika eso estuvo maravilloso… decía su esposa luego de que el moreno le diera uno de los mejores orgasmos de toda su vida.

\- Él sonrió de lado y se acomodó al costado de ella, la abrazó y encendió un cigarrillo mientras a su esposa le había entrado la chachara… Shikamaru prestaba muy poca atención a lo que su esposa le contaba, en su mente no dejaba de merodear la abogada que le dio una buena pelea y argumentación., en cuanto el juicio terminó la vio en la salida del juzgado mientras ella hablaba con su defendido. - Por Kami sama! Como deseaba sentir entrecruzadas aquellas kilométricas piernas en su cadera, quería caminar hacia ella y arrastrarla cual cavernícola en celo hasta los baños besarla hasta que se le despintara el labial rojo carmesí de sus labios, subirle la falda, llenarla de besos, ladearle la braga y penetrarla hasta el fondo, sentir que le clavaba las uñas en su espalda, cada vez que se adentraba en ella, verla retorcerse por él, que lo llamara en éxtasis cual invocación satánica, la humedad resbaladiza de su entrepierna y sentir como su pene era apretado por su vagina al estallar en un orgasmo de niveles interestelares.

\- Mientras Shikamaru continuaba en aquellas nubes de placer…

-Mmmm Shika acabamos de terminar y ya estas erecto otra vez, comentó coquetamente su esposa- tanto te prendo mi amor?

\- Eh! Mmm sí mi amor No sabes cuánto!- (mintió)

\- Hace tiempo que no estabas así de candente conmigo creí que ya no me amabas.

\- No seas boba Ino, ahora ven con papá, le dijo mientras se acercaba a su esposa para besarle el cuello y quitarle la sabana- Durante toda la noche los esposos Nara rodaron por su cama como un par de conejos aunque en la cabeza del vago imágenes iban y venían de que a quien follaba una y otra y otra vez era a la abogada de cuatro coletas.

A la mañana siguiente cada uno de ellos se fue a su respectivo trabajo

\- Sakura! tengo que contarte algo, ayer Shika me hizo el amor como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

-Qué? No lo puedo creer amiga, felicidades. Ves! Te lo dije, Shikamaru te ama tan solo estaba confundido al igual que tú.

\- Lo siento pero creo que debes aprovechar este momento para conversar con él y limar asperezas; lo de la canita al aire con Kabuto…

-Shhh cállate frentona, alguien te puede escuchar. Sin embargo, debo reconocer que tienes razón Shika y yo tenemos mucho de que conversar sobre nosotros, nuestros sentimientos, volver a intentar tener hijos, en fin esta oportunidad de rescatar nuestro matrimonio no la voy a desperdiciar.

\- Así se habla Ino cerda, suerte!

En tanto en el Bufete Nara & Asociados, el joven abogado se encontraba sentado en la silla de su fino escritorio contemplando las nubes desde su enorme ventanal.

\- TOK, TOK – Adelante!

\- Sr. Nara lo llamaba Kin su secretaria (y apaga incendios) acá tiene el expediente que me pidió y el Sr. Akimichi lo espera en recepción

\- Gracias y hazlo pasar por favor.

\- Vaya vaya vaya pero resultaron ser ciertos los rumores que llegaron a mis oídos que en Konoha un prominente abogado estaba dando de qué hablar por su sagacidad y magnificas estrategias a la hora de la defensa de un caso bien groso; quién lo diría "El lazy man" Nara Shikamaru resultó aparte de un buen amigo todo una fiera en el estrado.

\- Mendokusai de veras que los chismes no corren vuelan… (Shikamaru camina hacia Choji y ambos se abrazan)

\- Como has estado hermano, que te trae de vuelta a Konoha

\- Acaso no puedo retornar a mi hogar, genio! jajaja Pues vengo a expandir la cadena de restaurantes a mi ciudad natal y a decirles a mis padres y amigos que mi adorada esposa piel canela hace una semana me ha dado la mejor noticia que pueden darle a un hombre… está embarazada!

\- Hermano que gusto me da, felicidades! Ya era hora de que me hicieran tío de un problemático o problemática.

\- Así es hermano mi corazón está henchido de amor cada día por esa mujer y ahora por ese ser que lleva en su vientre.

\- Válgame que cada día estás más empalagoso.

\- Jajaja Shikamaru tu no cambias pero tú que cuentas aparte de lo que se logra apreciar cómo van las cosas con Ino tengo muchas ganas de verla se pondrá como loca cuando le dé la noticia y me echará el sermón del siglo por no habérselo contado a ella primero.

\- Ah (suspiró) creo que hemos mejorado al menos ya nos preocupamos más el uno por el otro y bueno con decirte que ayer… tuvimos sexo.

\- Sexo o hicieron el amor?

\- Acaso no es lo mismos

\- Lo es para ti?

\- mmmm no no lo es pero hermano todos los problemas por los que hemos atravesado últimamente nos han dejado muchas heridas.

\- Todavía la amas?

\- Por supuesto que la amo y lo haré por el resto de mi vida pero a veces siento que no es el mismo amor de antes.

\- A que te refieres

\- A que adoro a Ino pero ya no con deseo sino con un amor de compañerismo, amistad…

\- Hermano el matrimonio es difícil y lo sabes, ustedes se casaron muy jóvenes de hecho fueron los primeros de nuestra generación en hacerlo y obviamente el convivir con otra persona es difícil o acaso crees que mi matrimonio con Karui es pura miel sobre hojuelas.

\- Claro que lo sé pero nos hemos irrespetado mucho

\- A que te refieres con eso, Shikamaru?

-Shikamaru sabía perfectamente que por más que Choji fuera su mejor amigo nunca le perdonaría el saber que él le ha sido infiel a su mejor amiga y él jamás le diría ni una palabra de que la que comenzó con adornarle la cabeza fue precisamente ella a él.

-Mendokusai Choji no es nada porque mejor no damos una vuelta y te enseño el edificio después podemos ir por Ino para almorzar y que se lleve la sorpresa de que estés acá.

\- Seguro que no me ocultas algo Nara recuerda que soy tu mejor amigo.

\- Ya te dije que no es nada ya verás que pronto Ino y yo solucionaremos todo

\- Eso espero sabes que los adoro.

Luego de pasar toda la tarde con Choji recordando viejos tiempos, los Nara se encontraban en su lujosa casa.

\- Shika creo debemos conversar… mmmm sobre nosotros ambos sabemos que tenemos mucho de qué hablar (Ino comienza a llorar) Shika nos conocemos desde niños, fuimos novios desde los catorce, terminamos hicimos cada uno su propio camino, luego volvimos y a los seis meses de retornar nuestra relación nos comprometimos luego..: –( en ese momento Shikamaru puso índice en la boca de Ino para silenciarla)

\- Cariño no debes darme una sinopsis de nuestra historia la he vivido contigo, recuerdas?

\- Sí lo sé pero al punto que quiero llegar es que Shika no quiero perderte te amo y quiero que luchemos por esto (Ino se tira encima de Shikamaru llorando desesperada)

\- Shhh tranquila mi amor yo también te amo y sí sí sí vamos a luchar los dos, juntos todo estará bien cielo solo fue un bache que nos hará más fuertes.

\- Oh Shika te amo…comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, saliva iba y venía, la manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro como un par de pulpos anudados esa noche hicieron el amor hasta el cansancio- ya de madrugada Shikamaru cargó a su esposa hasta su habitación la arropó entre las sábanas y camino a oscuras hacia el baño, encendió la luz y por unos largos minutos contempló su rostro en el espejo dejó ir su mente por un millar de recuerdos y por todo lo ocurrido el día anterior se sentía feliz iba darle un nuevo matiz a su matrimonio, el sexo entre ellos volvió a ser pasional sin embargo muy en el fondo de su corazón una pequeña y ahogada voz le interrogaba constantemente sobre si realmente fue la mejor decisión la que acababa de elegir.

Las semanas pasaron, ambos decidieron buscar ayuda con un terapista matrimonial, él había dejado de acostarse con Kin y el sexo entre ellos iba viento en popa sin embargo habían tergiversado esta acto de amor en el único pilar de su relación. Hablaban, salían, hacían cosas rutinarias juntos como cualquier pareja pero muy en sus adentros los dos sabían que algo estaba roto.

 **Un mes después…**

\- Bufete Nara & Asociados, Buenos diás!

\- Sr. Nara lo llama su padre por la línea uno.

\- Gracias, Mika (Kin renunció a su cargo luego de que Shikamaru terminara su affair)

\- Dime, viejo!

\- Oe mal educado tenme más respeto!

\- Mendokusai, papá que se te ofrece pasa algo con la problemática de mi madre?

\- Kanai, Shikamaru todo está bien es solo que necesito hacerte una propuesta para una oferta de trabajo que espero no declines.

\- Mendokusai padre estoy cargado de casos por defender y otros tantos por revisar.

\- Oe problemático te espero en casa a cenar a las 7:00 no llegues tarde o tu madre te matará y lleva a Ino.

\- Esta bien padre lo que digas, nos vemos en un rato.

 ****** En la Mansión Nara*****

\- (luego de cenar en familia los hombres Nara se encontraban reunidos en el estudio mientras sus esposas conversaban amenamente en la terraza)

\- Y bien padre cual es la propuesta que me tienes?

\- Hijo sabes que este año me jubilo y…

\- Padre si lo que pretendes es que me haga cargo de tu despacho ya sabes mi respuesta nunca he querido que me reconozcan por ser el hijo de.. sino por mi m..

\- Maldita sea Shikamaru deja de ser tan irrespetuoso y permíteme terminar de hablar! Se perfectamente todo lo que acabas de decir y me enorgulleces al menos en eso te has comportado como todo un hombre y no como un niño..

\- Mendokusai…

\- El caso es que sabes que desde hace mucho tiempo también cumplo como asesor político de Tsunade Sama pero ahora que ella ha decidido jubilarse también y con la ascensión al puesto de Kakashi Hatake quiero e incluso ya te recomendé para mi antiguo puesto.

\- Que problemático padre, tengo muchos casos y no sé si podre llenar tus zapatos.

\- Cumple ese sueño a tu viejo padre.

\- Mendokusai no puedes ser más manipulador en otra vida debiste ser mujer

\- jajajaja piénsalo Shikamaru

\- Lo haré…

 ***** Tres meses después*****

\- Sr. Nara llamaron desde las oficinas del Hokage corroborando la reunión de hoy en la noche.

\- Gracias, Miko!

(En las oficinas del Hokage)

\- Shikamaru como bien sabes nuestras relación con Suna no ha sido muy buena que digamos no obstante con la muerte del Kazekage y la ascensión de su hijo al puesto poco a poco los tratados han ido progresando tú has sido una pieza fundamental para ello.

\- Claro que lo se Hokage sama

\- La cuestión es que Suna ha decidido ubicar una embajada política en nuestro país y para agilizar los trámites y ver el desarrollo de los tratados políticos que ambas naciones han firmado la próxima semana estará llegando Sabaku no Kankuro embajador de este país.

\- Sabaku no? Ese es el mismo apellido de aquella problemática mujer… de seguro que son familia (pensó Shikamaru)

\- Lord Hokage si me lo permite todo eso que me está diciendo lo sé a la perfección ya que toda la engorrosa tramitología legal estuvo a mi cargo pero que tiene que ver la llegada del embajador de Suna conmigo.

\- Aunque no lo creas tiene que ver mucho contigo (Shikamaru ante esto arrugó el entrecejo) recuerda que para la próxima semana debo viajar al país del Hierro a reunirme con los Samurais así que te dejo a cargo de recibir al embajador y pactar todos los tratos que puedas.

\- Mendokusai esto va ser muy problemático.

\- Eso es todo Nara puedes irte.

\- Gracias Hokage sama!

 ***** Una semana después*****

Shikamaru se encontraba en la oficina del Hokage esperando el arribo del embajador de Suna.

-(dando un gran bostezo) Mendokusai que fastidio, Ino no pudo acompañarlo ya que la llamaron del hospital de emergencia.

\- Porque no fuiste al aeropuerto por el embajador preguntó su padre.

\- Naruto se ofreció en hacerlo ya que es gran amigo de Sabaku no Gaara el actual Kazekage y conoce a sus dos hermanos, creí que era mejor que lo recibiera alguien familiar para él.

\- En eso tienes razón

\- Disculpen señores Nara el embajador de Suna ya está por llegar.

\- Perfecto gracias por avisarnos Shizune.

\- Ambos Nara se fueron hacia la sala de reuniones en donde recibirían al embajador ya dentro del despacho escucharon la escandalosa voz del hiperactivo líder del escuadrón AMBU, Uzumaki Naruto.

\- Con permiso, Shikamaru hubó un cambio de planes…

\- A que te refieres Naruto

\- A que el embajador de Suna Sabaku no Kankuro no vino pe…

\- Mendokusai! Pero que falta de ética como no va presentarse y ni siquiera cancelar a tiempo por Kami que falta de respeto y de protocolo pero que se puede esperar de…

\- En eso se escucha la voz mandona de una mujer – Que se puede esperar de quién? Señor consejero de Konohagakure?

\- En eso los tres hombres ahí reunidos se giraron pero en especial el moreno cabeza de piña se había quedado en shock con sus pequeños ojos rasgados abiertos a lo máximo que podía y la boca entre abierta.

\- Frente a él se encontraba ella… aquella sexy y odiosa abogada que le había infundido un sinfín de sueños eróticos cual crío en plena edad de ahorcar el pato; aquella mujer de rubio cabello, peinado extraño; ojos grandes y verdes como el mar y dueña de las piernas más largas y endiabladamente hermosas que el en su puta vida había visto.

\- Frente a él se encontraba Sabaku no Temari, la mujer que pondría su mundo de cabeza.


	3. Chapter 3 -Round 1

Capítulo 3 – Round #1

-Shikamaru estaba perplejo ensimismado observando a la abogada del diablo frente a él.-

Shikaku sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos esperando el caos y Naruto, conociendo a la adorada hermanita del quinto Kazekage sabía perfectamente que se avecinaba el apocalipsis si Shikamaru mencionaba algo sobre lo "problemáticas" que son las mujeres.

-Hola! – sacudiendo la mano frente al rostro de Shikamaru

-Shikamaru despertando de su ensueño- ¿Dijiste algo?

-No dije… le pregunté a usted directamente "Señor" sobre ¿Qué se puede esperar de quién?

\- De los representantes de Suna

-¿Perdón?

-Tal como lo escuchó señorita…. ¿Cuál era su nombre, disculpe?

-No me he presentado aún señor!

-Nara Shikamaru, esas no son formas de hablar con una dama y mucho menos con la Princesa de Suna!- Lamento el terrible comportamiento tan inverosímil del consejero de Konoha

\- Prince…¿Qué?

-Sabaku no Temari, señor Nara!...abogada internacional, embajadora de Sunagakure no Sato, hermana del actual Kazekage y de su consejero y sí Princesa de Suna.

***Shikaku y Naruto estaban rígidos como estatuas mirándose entre sí***

-Temari entre cerraba sus ojos – Ay! Pero miren a quién tenemos acá al seudo abogado del caso Nugomi

\- ¿Pero qué dices, mujer?

-Lo que escucho señor Nara o no se lavó bien las orejas el día de hoy?

-Por si no lo recuerdas te gané el caso señorita Sabaku no

-Disculpe Señor pero en ningún momento le he dado ni permiso ni la confianza suficiente para que me tuteé así que le sugiero mantener el decoro…

-BASTA…dattebayo!- parecen un par de críos peleándose por un juguete-exclamó en desesperación Naruto-

/ Luego del desespero del líder ANBU hubo un incómodo minuto de silencio/

-Gomen… siento mi comportamiento tan irrespetuoso señores creo que me dejé llevar por una rencilla que tiempo atrás tuve en un tribunal con el señor Nara

/Shikaku acercándose al oído de su vástago/

-Vamos Shikamaru deja de comportarte como un mocoso malcriado, es mucho lo que está en juego… no seas problemático!

\- Por favor acepte mis más sinceras disculpas por la forma en que le hablé así como, de la forma tan despectiva que me expresé de los representantes de Suna; espero y esto no afecte la negociones que tenemos planteadas entre ambas aldeas.

/ambos se miraron fríamente analizando las disculpas de cada uno y llegando a la amarga conclusión que eran por puro protocolo pero carentes de verdadero sentir/

\- Pues bien ya que se han limado las asperezas, creo conveniente que Suna hime conozca las instalaciones.

-Temari… para usted soy Temari, Shikaku- san

-Por aquí Suna hime, mmmm gomen!, es la costumbre, por favor sígame Temari-san…permíteme mostrarle el Palacio del Hokage, después de todo usted estará la mayor parte de su estadía en Konoha en este lugar- dijo Shikaku

-Es usted muy amable señor Nara- decía Temari mientras caminaba al lado de Shikaku por el pasillo dándole una mirada fulminante a Shikamaru.

-Compraste tu boleto al infierno sin haberte muerto, Shikamaru- dijo Naruto

\- Pamplinas!

-Mmmm no, ella no es la típica chica dramática… ella es de las de armas tomar, sus hermanos dicen que tiene más huevos que ellos dos juntos.

-Me importa un bledo la petulante esa!

-Se muestra así pero ya cuando toma confianza con las personas resulta bastante divertida menos atarantada que Kankuro pero más sociable que Gaara.

-Si tú lo dices…

***Mientras ambos (Shikaku y Temari), caminaban por el pasillo se encontraron con Kiba***

-Temari-san, permítame presentarle a nuestro líder del escuadrón antibombas y de la policía K-9 Inuzuka Kiba; Kiba tengo el honor de presentarte a la embajadora de Sunagakure, la Princesa Temari Sabaku no.

-Un placer conocerla su majestad! , tomando la mano de la rubia para besársela y haciendo ademán de reverencia

-Por favor sin reverencias… el gusto es mío Señor Inuzuka!

-Maldita, mujer… a Kiba hasta le permite romper el decoro-pensó el Nara

/Se escuchan los ladridos del enorme perro que acompañaba al Inuzuka/

-¿Y este hermoso cachorro?

-Le presento a "Akamaru", Suna hime, él es mi eterno compañero de rastreo.

-¿Lo puedo acariciar?

-Adelante, Princesa a él le fascinan las atenciones de las féminas más si son provenientes de una tan hermosa como usted!

/Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco/

-Mendokusai… ahora se hace la amante de los animales…por favor!- Decía para sí mismo Shikamaru con una punzada de disgusto.-

-Hola hermoso pero que bello eres… ¿me dejarías llevarte a mi casa?

-Le sugiero Temari- san no decirle tales cosas capaz y se lo toma a pecho—

-Pero es una lindura, verdad que sí Akamaru?

/ Akamaru ladró una vez dándole una de sus enormes patas a Temari/

-Prosigamos con el recorrido Temari-san – interrumpió Shikaku

-Oh si disculpe Nara-san – Fue un gusto conocerlos a los dos (Kiba & Akamaru)

-Al contrario fue el nuestro- dijo Kiba

/Shikaku y Temari avanzaron por el pasillo mientras el Nara mayor le iba contando particularidades de Konoha y del Palacio Hokage a la Princesa de Suna/ - / Kiba, Shikamaru y Naruto tan solo se quedaron viéndolos perderse por el pasadizo/

-Wow! – Esa mujer está como me la recetó el médico-dijo Kiba

-Shikamaru lo miró de reojo y con cara de pocos amigos-

-¿Qué te sucede Nara?, ¿Por qué me miras de ese modo?- Acaso no es cierto?, ¿eres ciego o qué?… esa mujer es un culazo!(1)

\- Y según tú de qué forma te miro?

-Pues con cara de querer acomodarme las ideas de un solo golpe.

-Kiba se te olvida que estoy casado, no tengo porque envidiar a ninguna mujer y mucho menos a esa… me casé con Ino… una de las mujeres más hermosas de Konoha

-Uuuuy… el Nara nos resultó presuntuoso!, y tú ¿qué opinas Naruto? ¿Es o no es bellísima esa mujer?

\- Si Temari no fuera la hermana de Gaara ya que él me partiría la cara en dos y si me gustaran las mujeres con gusto andaría tras sus huesitos.

-Lo ves, Nara!

-Si el Uchiha te escuchara te cortaría tu virilidad de una- comentó Shikamaru

\- Nah!, el teme es celoso con los hombres no con las mujeres… sería ilógico tal situación, no lo creen?- recuerdo cuando fui de intercambio a Suna todos los chicos del instituto suspiraban por ella y fue objeto de masturbaciones y sueños húmedos. Por ello, Kankuro y Gaara más de una vez se liaron a puñetazos con alguno que otro…esos dos son re-celosos con Temi

-¿Temi?- preguntó el Nara

-Sí así le dicen ellos de cariño y yo pues como viví con ellos un tiempo también le digo así, es por afecto… la aprecio mucho es como una hermana mayor para mí.

-Acaso no es de nuestra edad?- preguntó Kiba

-No ella es la mayor de los tres hermanos de Arena, le sigue Kankuro y por último Gaara quién sí es de nuestra edad.

-Pues cubre muy bien sus años, es demasiado guapa.

-Guapa, inteligente y millonaria… los Sabaku no son la familia más poderosa del país del viento, dueños de pozos petroleros podrían vivir diez vidas con su dinero.

\- Se te olvido decir que es una amargada y problemática, Naruto- exclamó Shikamaru

-Y vas otras vez… no te bastó con el ridículo que hiciste hace un rato, se supone que eres igual de serio que Sasuke, nada los turbe y desde que Temi llegó no has hecho otra cosa que discutir con ella; cualquiera verá tu comportamiento como cuando a un niño le gusta una niña y pasa fastidiándole la vida únicamente para llamar su atención… maldición Nara pareces celoso!- le reclamó Naruto

-Pero que tontería me dices Naruto

-Como se te ocurre decir eso Uzumaki, recuerda que él está casado con la mujer más bella del mundo!

-Mejor cierra la boca Inuzuka

-O qué?

-Mendokusai, me duele la cabeza y no estoy para sus bobadas

-Te ha dejado callado el dobe de Naruto como le diría Sasuke, ne! Shikamaru- dándole un codazo en sorna-

-Y no se pone celoso con tu cercana amistad con el Kazekage?, cortando de tajo el tema-

-No me cambies el tema Shikamaru! (Naruto suspiro en cansancio para dejar la fiesta en paz)-Mmmm no, sabe que entre Gaara y yo, solo existe una amistad desde niños además él no es gay.

/Shikaku y Temari regresaban del tour guiado por él alrededor del plantel/

-Le agradezco el haberse molestado en mostrarme el Palacio Hokage, de verdad que en vuestro pueblo tienen una arquitectura exquisita.

-Fue todo un placer, Temari san- por cierto…-He hablado con mi señora, Temari san- ella le invita a cenar en nuestra casa el día de hoy

/Shikamaru que justamente se acercaba a ellos, levantó sus cejas en señal de asombro/

-Será un honor para mí

-El honor es nuestro, Suna hime.

-Señor Nara ya hablamos de eso… por favor solo dígame Temari

-Sí, lo siento es que ya a mi edad uno se vuelve un poco senil-

-Por favor Shikaku san, usted está joven aún y guapo… si me permite decírselo

-Es muy agradable recibir un halago más si es de una joven tan bella como

/Shikamaru rodó sus ojos/

\- Bien entonces hasta más tarde Shikaku san

/Shikaku tomando la mano de Temari para besar sus nudillos/- Hasta más tarde Temari san… la cena será a las 8:00pm

-Estaré puntual

-Nos vamos Temi- interrumpió Naruto

-Claro!

-Señor Nara fue un gusto el conocerlo (dirigiéndose a Shikamaru)

/Shikamaru por increíble que parezca obedeció al protocolo y beso la mano de la embajadora de Suna, fue un pequeño roce en los delicados y blancos nudillos de Temari, volviéndola a ver directamente a los ojos, ambas miradas se encontraron y los dos sintieron un pequeño escalofrió con el contacto/

-El gusto es mío Suna Hime

-Vamos Temi, tengo muchas cosas que contarte…primero debemos pasar por la casa de mis padres ya sabes que mi madre se pondrá como loca si no te llevo a visitarla y que pruebes algo de su cuchara…

-Adoro a Kushina san y Minato san cómo está?

-Igual de sumiso con mi madre

-Si te escucha te mata

-ja! No lo dudes- ven la salida es por acá-

/Naruto cruzó uno de sus brazos por el cuello de Temari y esta lo tomó por la cintura… señal inequívoca de la gran confianza que existía entre los dos, mientras ambos Nara observaban el espectáculo desde atrás/

-Así que ya escuchaste Shikamaru, no llegues tarde, lleva a Ino… y por supuesto compórtate a la altura ante nuestra invitada

-No puede ser padre, ¿Esa mujer estará en nuestra casa?

-No seas irrespetuoso además es parte de las normas de educación

-Mendokusai… mi día no podría ser peor!

 *****Casa de habitación de Shikamaru & Ino**

-Mendokusai! solo a la problemática de mi madre se le puede ocurrir algo así…hacerle una bienvenida a esa mujer- llamaré a mí mujer para avisarle sobre la cena.

-Shika?

-Oe mujer… ¿A qué horas sales del hospital?, ¿Debes hacer doble ronda?

-No, salgo a las 6:00 pm-¿Sucede algo?

-No… bueno… sí …pero nada de asustarse- Lo que ocurre es que hoy llegó el representante de Suna y tu querida suegra planeo una agasajo para él

-Y me lo dices a esta hora Baka… debo ir a comprarme un vestido, zapatos; debo hacerme manicure, pedicure, maquillaje y peinado en poco más de dos horas

-Mendokusai mujer tienes miles de vestidos y zapatos en el guardarropa ponte alguno y listo!

-Menudo baka eres Shikamaru… cuando será el día que entenderás a las mujeres…

-Mendokusai

-Mendokusai nada Shikamaru, siempre ese es el problema contigo todo te da flojera… que las mujeres aquí, que las mujeres acá…

/Shikamaru solo atino a alejar un poco el auricular de su oído para no escuchar la alharaca de Ino/

-ME ESTÁS PRESTANDO ATENCIÓN…SHIKAMARU!

-Oe mujer no debes gritarme y sí te estoy escuchando- no entiendo porque debes hacer una tormenta en una vaso de agua de todo esto, era una simple hipótesis.

-Es que no me entiendes, tú nunca me has comprendido… todo lo hago para que me veas bonita, para agradarte a ti!

-Mujer eres hermosa por sí sola, no necesitas de tanta cosa y si deseas hacer todo eso que mencionaste hazlo por ti por sentirte mejor tu misma no por mí!

-¿Sabes qué?... mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí… hablamos luego-dijo Ino colgando el teléfono-

-¿Pero qué diablos fue todo eso?… a lo mejor y anda con el periodo.- Genial! Ahora tendré que hacer mil malabares para que Ino haga las paces conmigo… sabrá dios que querrá a cambio, unas vacaciones en algún lugar paradisiaco, un anillo con alguna perla preciosa…Kami sama me saldrá cara la bromita y todo por culpa de esa maldita mujer!- me iré a tomar una ducha, si llego tarde quién se aguanta a mi madre… ya tuve suficientes problemas por hoy…

/Shikamaru abrió la regadera, se desnudó y quitó su coleta, se mete a la ducha permitiendo que el valor relaje sus músculos y el agua resbale por todo su cuerpo, apoyo una de sus manos, agachó su cabeza, cerró sus ojos, su hermosa cabellera negra se pegaba a sus sienes y cuello; en ese instante fue presa de su mente, recordaba cómo iba vestida la embajadora de Suna, un vestido ejecutivo azul marino, blazer blanco, tacos altísimos estilo azafata, con su curioso peinado, collar de perlas pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron aquellos labios rosa pastel y sus ojos remarcados por un delineado negro que hacía que esas orbes verde azuladas se profundizaran aún más/

-Pero que carajos!... yo nunca me fijo detalladamente en como una mujer va vestida ni siquiera Ino- mil veces maldita seas!-pensó el Nara- para peores males sintió un pequeño calambre en su entre pierna, enfocó su mirada al sur de su cuerpo donde se evidenciaba la tremenda excitación que tenía producto de la dama de la Arena.

-Tú también traicionero, sé que tienes vida propia aunque eres parte de mi cuerpo pero ¿Por qué justamente te alegras con esa problemática?- Vamos, hermano…justo ahora… Mendokusai… Ino no está como para relajarme con ella además posible y me manda por un tubo si me pongo cachondo después de nuestra discusión…ya no tengo amante…no… ni modo…me tocará auto satisfacerme… que me parte un rayo…maldita seas… "Suna hime"

 *****Una vez más agradezco sus comentarios y que lean mis historias, capítulo dedicado a Karinits- san gracias por tu apoyo por último, espero que sea del agrado de todos… Feliz Navidad y Bendiciones!**

 **(1) Culazo: Término un tanto coloquial usado en mi país para decir que una mujer es muy guapa, vendría ser "cuero" en México.**


	4. Chapter 4 Retrospectiva de mi Matrimonio

**Capítulo 4**

 **Retrospectiva de mí matrimonio**

 *****Casa de habitación Shikamaru & Ino**

-Me encontraba enfadado conmigo mismo a estas alturas de mi vida y tuve que hacer uso de la técnica nombrada por mi ex profesor de Filosofía Jiraiya sensei como: "El Piano Fantasma"…. ¡Tocarme sólo! - Sabaku no Temari, era el único nombre que se me venía a la mente- has venido a dañar mi aura de paz y tranquilidad, ¡maldita mujer invivible!.

Salí de la ducha y puse una toalla alrededor de mi cadera, dejé mi cabello suelto para que se secara al aire libre, me tiré a la cama colocando mi ante brazo en mis ojos debía aprovechar esos momentos de quietud antes de que Ino llegara a darme bronca por acostarme mojado y por la discusión telefónica.

Escuché el cerrojo de la puerta principal abrirse, de seguro era Ino, debía prepararme psicológicamente para el polvorín que iba armar.

Entró a la habitación con la cara en tres picos, cargada con bolsas de compras y sin alzarme a ver, ni se inmutó al verme tirado en la cama.

-¿Ya se te bajo la cólera?- le pregunté-Me miró de reojo y de mal modo.

-¿Ino?

-….

\- ¡Mendokusai! mujer podrías al menos dejar de andar de allá para acá y prestar atención a lo que te digo.

\- ¿Quieres saber que me pasa?... pues bien ahí te va- sucede que me desespera que seas tan práctico para todo, que no aprecies que esté atenta de tus cosas, que le pidas permiso a un pie para mover el otro… que no tomes en cuenta mis sentimientos.

\- Pero lo único que te dije era que tenías muchos trajes en tu armario que podías usar cualquiera de ellos, tienes tantos que me atrevo asegurar que no sabes cuanta ropa hay allí metida, muchos te los has puesto una única vez, otros ni una y algunos hasta la etiqueta aún tienen pegada.

-¡Lo ves! Si es por el gasto de tu dinero no te preocupes que yo sigo comprándola de mi bolsillo, mucho del vestuario que ves allí, lo he obtenido con el sudor de mi frente.

-Ino no se trata de lo económico

-¿Entonces?

\- Esta bien perdón mujer, sé qué haces esto por mi… para verte bella para mí… – era mejor dejar la contienda hasta aquí antes de que se convierta en una bola de nieve.

-¡Sí pero tú no lo valoras!

-Anda mujer… di que me perdonas

\- Para que veas que soy condescendiente contigo lo haré- Ahora esposo mío me tendrás que compensar el enojo.

\- Ummm y como quiere la señora Nara que la compensé- dije acercando mi cuerpo al suyo y comenzando a acariciar su cuello con mi nariz- ¿tal vez con una apasionada y rápida sesión de sexo?

\- ¡Ajá! Pero también quiero de obsequio de reconciliación una pulsera de esas que están de moda, es un aro de plata que se le deben ir agregando pequeños dijes.

\- Ya lo presentía, la extorsión era su habilidad más desarrollada, siempre fue así desde niños - Está bien el fin de semana iremos al centro comercial.

\- ¡Te amo!

-Ven acá la acerqué a mí para darle un beso en su sien- ¡Y yo a ti!-

Terminamos haciendo el amor, el sexo era bueno ambos conocíamos a la perfección lo que le gustaba al otro y los puntos erógenos donde estallábamos en placer sin embargo, podía sentir como el amor y la pasión; poco a poco se escapaba por la ventana, a veces creo que no he perdonado su infidelidad, fue un golpe al ego y una traición a mis sentimientos, vivo en la zozobra de si aún me adorna la cabeza o no, unas veces siento que todavía la amo, en otras deseo salir corriendo al primer juzgado e interponer la demanda de divorcio pero como hacerle esto a nuestras familias y los negocios bajo la sociedad anónima Ino-Shika-Cho, era mucho lo que había en juego; y si luego me arrepentía… no… ni pensarlo, debe ser una transición matrimonial.

Fue tanta mi excitación que terminé por correrme dentro de ella pero una vez calmadas mis hormonas y pensando con la cabeza de arriba y no con la que me guinda entre las piernas, bajé todos los Ángeles del cielo para que no la haya dejado embarazada, no era el momento de traer un inocente al mundo, no con nuestros constantes estira y encoge; discusión- sexo, sexo-discusión.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En que es hora de arreglarnos antes de que nos coja tarde para la cena.

\- ¡La cena! - cielos cariño se me había olvidado se levantó con rapidez dándome un encantador vistazo de su cuerpo desnudo. – caminaba rápidamente de un lado a otro, se escuchaba el eco de cajones abrir y cerrar.

Yo me levanté, abrí el guardarropa sacando el primer traje entero que apareciera ante mis ojos.

-¿Ni creas que te pondrás ese chuica?- escuché a mis espaldas a Ino.

\- No irás como un fantoche a algo tan importante, dirán que tu mujer no se preocupa por ti.

-Vamos mujer que luego tu suegra me regaña por tu culpa.

\- ¡Ya casi salgo!

-¡Mendokusai! salí a la terraza para fumarme un cigarrillo mientras esperaba a mi mujer, tomé una calada- sabía de antemano que ese "Ya casi salgo" era de unos veinte minutos cuando menos.- me recosté a la columna de la terraza, volví a inhalar la nicotina, metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, cerré mis ojos y dejé mi memoria vagar al pasado….

 **/Flashback/**

 **-** Llegué en cuanto pude al lugar donde me iba a encontrar con mi novia, cuando me acerqué para plantarle un piquito en su boca, noté su comportamiento muy extraño.

-¿Te pasa algo, mujer?

\- ¡Estoy embarazada Shika!

-….- me quedé en blanco procesando lo dicho por la blonda sentada al frente de mí sin saber si era cierto o una broma, no sabía si había escuchado bien, me soltó la sopa de una.

Si bien un hijo es una bendición, no esperaba ser padre tan pronto aunque para ser realistas desde adolescentes somos novios, terminamos por un tiempo, luego volvimos y ni antes ni ahora en ninguna de ellas que recuerde me había puesto preservativo. – Nos habíamos librado más de una vez-

-¿Shikamaru?- sacudiéndolo con desespero.

-…

\- NARA SHIKAMARU!

\- ¡Oe mujer que no me grites que no estoy sordo!

\- ¡Pues parece!

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

-Según mis cálculos mes y medio.

-Asentí-

-¿Qué vamos hacer?, mi padre me matará

-No estás sola.

-La primer Yamanaka en ser madre soltera, seré la deshonra de la familia- dijo mientras tapaba su rostro con sus manos.

-Tranquila Ino, este niño no te lo hiciste sola, soy su padre y daré la cara por ello.

-¿Qué me tratas de decir?

\- Que nos casaremos.

-¿En serio, Shika?

-¿Me ves con ganas de hacer bromas?

-No pero tampoco se te ve contento con la noticia.

\- Me acabas de soltar todo de a golpe creo que aún no lo he digerido.

-Si lo siento es que estaba asustada de que me abandonaras.

-¡Cómo crees, mujer! – Ahora – secando con los pulgares las lágrimas de Ino- Vas a ir a la casa de tus padres, te pondrás la mejor de tus ropas y les dirás que iré a cenar con ellos.

-¿Que vas hacer?

-Lo que un hombre debe hacer en estos casos… pedir tu mano en matrimonio y decirles la verdad sobre tu embarazo. – Ino llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, nuestras familias se adoran y nos amamos, creo viene siendo hora de dar el siguiente paso.

-¡Oh, Shika soy tan feliz!

-¡Yo también amor… yo también!

Luego de reunirme con Ino, llamé a la casa de mis padres para decirles que por favor cancelaran cualquier cosa que tenían planeada porque tenía que hablar con ellos muy seriamente- llevaba el alma en un hilo- mi padre no daría mucha lata pero mi madre me rebanaría la cabeza de a tajo.

-¿Están seguros de lo que van hacer?- preguntó mi padre.

\- Por supuesto padre, nos amamos y este niño es el producto de ello.

\- ¿No creen que están muy jóvenes?

\- Ustedes se casaron de una edad parecida.

\- Si pero tu madre y yo teníamos claro a lo que nos íbamos a enfrentar y lo difícil que es el convivir día a día con el otro.

-Pero nos amamos.

\- A veces el amor no es suficiente- concordó Yoshino.

-¡Eso lo tengo claro!

-¿Y Ino, lo tendrá claro?- añadió su madre.

-No puedo responder por ella, además las relaciones sentimentales siempre tienen sus altos y bajos.

\- ¡Eso es correcto, hijo! pero ustedes tardan más volviendo que terminando. – dijo Shikaku.

-Por qué mejor no se esperan a que el niño nazca y si la situación entre ustedes mejora, piensan en casarse. – interfirió Yoshino.

-Concuerdo con tu madre.

\- Podrían tener más fe en nosotros, ¡la amo… nos amamos!

\- Y no lo negamos pero insisto, les falta madurar y vivir más.- mencionó Shikaku.

\- Otou san, Okaa san… ¡no hay marcha atrás!

\- Shikaku y Yoshino se miraron por un instante… ¡Bien! Si ya tomaron seriamente esa decisión no veo el por qué oponernos, tienen nuestra bendición.

-¡Arigato!

-¿Inoichi y su esposa ya lo saben?- preguntó Yoshino.

-¡Aún no!... saliendo de acá voy directo a la casa de los Yamanaka para hablar con los padre de Ino, ella está con ellos para darles la noticia juntos.

-¿Tremenda información y la deben dar por separado o es que eres tan vago que no te dio la cabeza para hacer una reunión y así recibirla las dos familias a la vez?

-Mujer deja de abrumar al chico.

-Tu cierra el pico Shikaku, que me estoy conteniendo la ira… a menos que quieras pagar el plato roto.

-¡Mendokusai!, vete hijo que yo calmo a la fiera.

\- ¡Buena noches Papá, Mamá!- disimulé el susto, me levanté y me fui pálido como un muerto y eso que ahora me tocaba enfrentarme a la furia de mis suegros.

* * *

 _-¡Esto no me huele bien, mujer!-_

 _-Ni a mí pero ni modo ya se les metió en la cabeza… ¡que sea lo que Kami quiera!_

 _Comentaban ambos padres mientras observaban desde la ventana a su hijo marcharse._

* * *

\- La boda fue de ensueño, todo un acontecimiento en el país del Fuego, Ino lucía radiante en aquel traje blanco, la hacía verse como una Princesa sacada de los cuentos de hadas que le leía a Mirai.

Una vez instalados en nuestro hogar, obviamente "bautizamos" cada rincón, la luna de miel no se había acabado, lo hacíamos como conejos, pero llegó esa mañana….

-¿Para dónde vas, Shika?

\- Iré a comprar algo para desayunar.

-Podrías pasar por la farmacia y comprarme un paquete de toallas sanitarias o unos tampones.

-¡Eh! Pero mujer tú sabes que de esas cosas no se nada, esa es una dimensión desconocida para mí – espera un minuto- No es que a las mujeres en estado no les viene el periodo o al menos eso creo haber escuchado las pocas veces que presté atención o no me dormía en las clases de Biología con Orochimaru sensei.

-Si pero ya me bajó… fue una falsa alarma.

-¿Acaso no te hiciste una prueba de sangre o al menos una de esas caseras?

-No pero hacía tiempo que no menstruaba supuse que lo estaba.

-Supusiste mal, dije entre dientes- ¡Increíble! Toda una estudiante de enfermería y se confía de los azares.

-¿Que dijiste Shika?

-¡No nada!

-Salí de la casa en busca de los encargos, fui a la farmacia y pregunté donde se encontraba el pasillo de implementos de uso personal, me quedé allí sin saber que hacer o cual elegir sumergido en un mar de paquetería rosa y púrpura no tenía idea si elegir entre compresas o tampones, con alas o sin ellas, regular o fuerte, nocturna o diurna… ¡Kami sama! Por lo que deben pasar las mujeres mes a mes tras de que tienen que soportar la sangre, los cólicos y sus cambios de humor, les toca estar bajo el dilema de cual sí y cual no- Sabía sobre estas cosas gracias a la ira mensual (más de la común) de mi madre, la ingesta calórica por la que sucumbía Tayuya y la irritabilidad de Ino; para peores males, con la llegada de esa visita indeseada estás dos últimas mujeres no me lo ponían ni a oler- Sacudí mi cabeza en desesperación agarré lo primero que vi en la estantería "al Tin Marín de do pingüe."

Salí disparado de la farmacia, jurando por lo más sagrado que preferiría volver hacer una tesis investigativa sobre cualquier tema y defenderla ante los más connotados catedráticos Universitarios que pasar por una góndola de artículos de higiene femenina- ¡de seguro que tengo un trauma psicológico de por vida…! – dije para mí mismo.

Pasé por la panadería, compré lo del desayuno pero doblando en la esquina de la cuadra vi la Taberna del viejo Kenpachi, aparqué mi auto y entré al local necesitaba de algo fuerte, sorbí aquella amarga bebida que raspaba mi garganta, estaba hundido en mis pensamientos mientras los engranajes de mi cerebro analizaban todo lo ocurrido en lo que llevaba la mañana todas mis ilusiones de ver el avance de la barriga de Ino, cumplirle todos sus caprichos (más de lo que ya lo hacía) y tener a nuestro bebé en mis brazos, se fueron por la borda.

Cuando llegué a la casa, ella estaba esperándome, su rostro reflejaba su desánimo pero las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca fueron: ¡Lo siento!; yo solo la miré con ternura, la tomé de su barbilla y le sonreí tratando de ser fuerte por los dos, lo sucedido era un trago amargo para ambos y no volvimos hablar del asunto hasta el día de hoy.

********************** Fin del Flashback**********************************

\- Escuché sus tacones rechinar por las escaleras, tiré la colilla de cigarro pisándola para apagarla y me giré para adentrarme a la casa.

\- Y bien Shika, ¿Cómo luzco?- decía Ino mientras giraba sobre sus talones.

\- No cabía duda mi señora era hermosa desde siempre y envuelta en ese traje lo era aún más. –La abracé… ¡Te ves fenomenal! – le dije.

-Shika apestas a cigarrillo, ve a lavarte las manos y ponte la colonia más fuerte que tengas para que se te vaya la hediondez- Oh por Kami si me has dejado impregnado ese olor te mato.

-Era en esos momentos donde la palabra "separación" se escuchaba como la más dulce de las melodías pero nuevamente me auto corregía- no debía pensar así… no obstante, si soy realista, en nuestro matrimonio aún con tan poco tiempo ya había mucha tela que cortar.

Antes de empezar una nueva riña con mi mujer preferí hacerle caso y subir a nuestro baño a rociarme medio frasco de perfume, mientras lavaba mis manos, la imagen de satanás reencarnado vino a mi mente… - ¡Maldita mujer, maldita…mil veces maldita!-

Prometo que si vuelvo a ver a esa hiena desértica y me la vuelvo a jalar, yo mismo buscaré un centro de ayuda para adictos al sexo o algo por el estilo- lo mío ya rayaba de lo insano… ¡Kami sama! ya tengo ampollas en mis manos.- salí del baño y bajé las escaleras.

-Ino se encontraba esperándome ataviada en algo tan extraño que ni yo mismo puedo explicar- ¡Mujer! la noche está fresca y la brisa es un tanto fría…pero llevar un abrigo de piel ¿no crees que es un poco exagerado?

\- ¡Baka! La invitada a la cena no es cualquier persona es una diplomática, debo estar a la altura de ocasión.

\- Es un ser humano como tú y como yo.

-Es la Princesa de Suna.

\- Sabes que los títulos nobles no me importan.

\- ¡Pero a mí sí!

-Otra vez no mujer, no quiero discutir por tonterías.

-¡Eres tú el que empiezas y luego me culpas!- ¡Andando que se nos hace tarde!

-Tomé el pomo de la puerta principal, le di el paso a Ino para que saliera, cubierta por aquel enorme animal. La noche estaba por empezar, se acercaba la hora cero, de nuevo tendría enfrente de mí a la mujer de mis pesadillas y no estoy hablando de mi santa madre.

* * *

 **Bueno un capítulo más de esta historia, agradeciendo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón su apoyo, consejos y demás. Gracias por sus reviews, también gracias aquellas personas que aún sin dejar un mensaje tienen la amabilidad de seguir esta y otras historias.**

 **En cuanto el embarazo fallido de Ino es basado en la realidad, le sucedió a una persona cercana a mí a la cuál le pedí permiso para escribirla ya que no quiero verme involucrada en demandas legales jejeje. En cuanto la odisea de Shikamaru y el pasadizo de higiene femenina es producto de la linda, brillante e imaginativa cabecita que Dios me ha dado.**

 **P.S. Mi recomendación "Shikatema" del día de hoy es "Use somebody" escrita por Devilka, una de mis historias favoritas de hecho hace un rato la volví a leer por millonésima vez y contando. ¡Chao!**


	5. Chapter 5 La Cena

**Capítulo 5**

 **Cena**

 **Ayudé a mi esposa a bajar del auto, caminamos hacia la entrada de la que una vez fue mi hogar.**

 **-¡Mujer!, es necesario que cargues ese animal, sabes que dentro de las casa de mis padres hay calefacción.**

 **-Es lo que está en boga en cuanto moda de invierno se refiere, cariño.**

 **\- Sí pero la temperatura todavía no baja tanto, me da pena verte envuelta en ese enorme abrigo, pareces esquimal.**

 **-Eso lo dices porque a ti te da igual vestirte con cualquier cosa, y ¡para muestra un botón!**

 **-(Aspiré profundamente, la verdad no quería iniciar una pelea)- Presioné el timbre de la puerta principal- Bien dice el dicho que "es mejor tonto callado que hablando".**

 **-Shikamaru… ¡Baka!, otra vez te colocaste mal la corbata.- regañó, Ino.**

 **-¡Ya, mujer!, ¡No me sermonees!**

 **-A ti te podrá valer madre, pero a mí no… me puedo imaginar a toda la comitiva de Suna hablando a tus espaldas, lo que conlleva a que también hablen de mí.**

 **-Mujer no es para tanto, es una simple corbata desarreglada; no creo que estalle una guerra entre ambas aldeas por ese hecho... ¡Auch!, ¿Ahora que dije?**

 **-Será mejor que mantengas el pico cerrado, Shikamaru.**

 **-¿O qué?**

 **-¡Uh!**

 **\- ¿Qué si no lo hago, Ino?... ¿Qué?**

 **-¡Shika!- mi mujer me miraba sin creerse aún que le haya retado.**

 **\- ¡No pongas esa cara mujer!, el hecho de que te ame y siempre cumpla todos tus malditos caprichos no quiere decir que los vayas soportar toda la vida… ¡Soy tu esposo, no tu pelele!**

 ** _-¡Vaya!- ¿llegando y ya están discutiendo?- musitó mi padre al abrir la puerta._**

 **-¡S...Su…Suegro!, ¡Que cosas dice!… ¡no estamos discutiendo!**

 ** _-¡Pues no es lo que me parece!_**

 **-¡Claro, que lo estamos, Ino!; ¡no pretendas tapar el sol con un dedo! (1)- interrumpí. – A lo cual recibí una mirada de desaprobación por parte de mi padre y otra de incredulidad de mi mujer.**

 **- _Pues si así lo fuese no es el momento ni el lugar para solucionarlos; así que moderen el tono de sus voces y calmen sus humores, la invitada no tarda en llegar.- cortó el tema, papá._**

 **-Ino y yo saludos a mi padre para adentrarnos al pasadizo, pero cuando pasé a su lado, mi padre me tomó del codo para susurrarme al oído… " _Más respeto a tu mujer, Shikamaru y respeto al que una vez fue tu hogar"._**

 **-¡Disculpa, papá!, pero mi mujer a veces me saca de quicio.**

 ** _-¿Y cuál mujer no lo hace?-_**

 **-Giré mi rostro hacia mi padre, mirándolo con asombro.**

 ** _-¿Qué, hijo?; ¿Crees que convivir con tu madre ha sido un lecho de rosas?_**

 **-En ese preciso momento iba a decir algo pero una voz femenina se escuchó a nuestras espaldas- una voz mandona, una que reconozco desde temprana edad- provocando que ambos nos quedáramos como estatuas de piedra.**

 _-¿Cómo si vivir al lado del tuyo fuese el paraíso terrenal…Shikaku? – terqueó mi madre._

 _-_ **Mi padre parloteó un poco de incoherencias, estaba petrificado; mientras yo sudaba frío… mi madre es de ese tipo de mujer que con tan solo una mirada fulminante hace temblar tus rodillas.**

 _-¡Lo que sea!- volvió terquear mi madre.- Entren que la invitada de honor está por arribar y no quiero que se lleve un mal concepto de mi familia… si ese fuese el caso ustedes se la verán conmigo._

 **-Ambos entramos a la casa totalmente mudos, Ino ya se encontraba en la sala de estar y por fin se había quitado ese maldito abrigo que fue el precursor de toda es trifulca.**

 **-¿** _Y bien?, ¿Cuál de ustedes se dignará explicarme lo sucedido hace un instante?- preguntó mi madre._

 **-Los tres involucrados no sabíamos que responder, nos mirábamos uno al otro, como esperando intromisión celestial-**

 ** _-Lo que sucedió mujer es que tu nuera y tu hijo, estaban discutiendo por una bobería._**

 _-¿Por qué no me extraña?_

 **-¡Mi madre y su sarcasmo!- susurré mentalmente.**

 **-Lo que sucede Yoshino sama; es que su hijo desde que salimos de casa viene riñéndome para que me quite mi abrigo de piel.**

 _\- ¿Y toda esta odisea se debe a un maldito abrigo?_

 **\- He de admitir que de vez en cuando ese sarcasmo innato de mamá me encantaba.- Ino y yo replicábamos excusas como un par de niños tomados infraganti en una travesura.**

 _-¡Shhh!- ¡No quiero escuchar más de ese asuntito!- concluyó mi madre; para luego darle un sermón a mi padre._

 _-_ _En cuanto a ustedes dos- señalando hacia donde estaba sentada mi mujer y luego hacia mí- o se comportan a la altura de la ocasión o los saco a escobazos, ni Shikaku ni yo vamos a su casa a reñir como un par de perros rabiosos; así que respeten la nuestra, ¿Estamos claros?_

 **-Qué podíamos decir ante tal amenaza, no nos quedaba de otra más que asentir y agachar las orejas como cachorros o la fiera indomable de mi madre nos comería vivos. -¡Hai!, replicamos los tres.**

 _\- ¿Y tú por qué respondes, Shikaku?_

 _-¡ **Solo por si acaso, mujer!**_

 _-¡No te hagas el gracioso o ya verás!_

 **-Una vez los ánimos calmos, mi mujer se dirigió al tocador a retocarse el maquillaje, mi madre andaba de aquí para allá dando órdenes y evaluando que todo esté a la perfección; mientras que mi padre y yo salimos a la terraza a conversar cosas de hombres, observar las estrellas titilar y fumarnos un puro (estilo habano). – Mi madre se asomó por la puerta para decirnos que era momento de dirigirnos nuevamente a la sala de estar.**

 **Mi padre y yo dimos unas cuantas caladas más a nuestros puros y proseguimos a adentrarnos a la casa, me senté al lado de mi esposa y ella me apretó la rodilla como señal de disculpa, por mi parte la miré reflejando en mi mirada un acallado… ¡lo siento!, estábamos los cuatro ahí sentados cuando nana Momoki – la ama de llaves-anunció la llagada de los invitados… Un momento… ¿Invitados?... o sea… ¿Dos o más?... ¿no era únicamente la reencarnación de lucifer la homenajeada?**

 **Mi padre tomó del brazo a mi madre, yo hice lo mismo con mi esposa, encaminándolas hacia la puerta principal para darle la bienvenida a la embajadora de la aldea vecina -tal y como lo dictan las normas de etiqueta y protocolo-.**

 **Llegamos a la puerta en el preciso momento que la delegada de Suna abordada el portal de esta- efectivamente, la oriunda de Sunagakure no se encontraba sola, venía tomada del brazo de un hombre; era alto, caucásico, rubio, de ojos azules, sonrisa bobalicona y…**

 **-¡Hola, Señor Shikaku, Sra. Nara, Shikamaru, Ino!- saludó bulliciosamente el Uzumaki.**

 **-¡Sí!, escandaloso como siempre. – terminé mi monologo.**

 **-¡Bienvenida sea a este hogar, Suna hime!- exclamó mi padre tomando delicadamente la mano de la dama para darle un beso en el dorso.**

 **-El honor es mío al invitarme a una velada en su morada, espero no aburrirlos o incomodarlos con mi presencia.**

 **-¡Jamás lo haría, Suna hime!**

 **\- Sr. Shikaku; en que habíamos quedado nada de tratos protocolarios, usted puede llamarme simplemente Temari, no se le olvide.**

 **-Sí, lo siento… le pido mis más sinceras disculpas… ¡Temari!**

 **-Así está mejor, Nara sama.**

 **-Permítame presentarle a mi hermosa esposa, la señora Nara Yoshino.**

 **-Un gusto en saludarla, Sra. Yoshino; su esposo no miente en lo de que es hermosa.**

 **-Es usted una dulzura, Suna hime; espero y todo esté a su altura, yo misma me encargué de preparar cada platillo.**

 **-Por favor, llámenme por mi nombre de pila nada de decoros, tampoco debió tomarse tantas molestias.**

 **─ ¿Pero qué cosa dice Princesa?, como dijo mi marido… para nosotros es todo un honor que usted cene en nuestra misma mesa.**

 **─Le prometo que me comeré cada platillo, no dejaré una sobra en el plato.**

 **─Y con ello termino de echarse al bolsillo a mi madre- pensé para mis adentros.**

 **─ ¡Yo también muero de hambre, dattebayo! – haciéndose notar un eludido, Naruto. –Él no necesitó de presentación alguna, mis padres, Ino e incluso Momoki obasan lo conocen desde que tenía dientes de leche y no era su primera vez en mi casa o que comiera hasta hartarse de algún manjar preparado por mi madre- cosa que la hacía muy feliz porque tanto mi padre y yo hasta para eso resultamos problemáticos. ─**

 **─Solo déjeme terminar de introducirla con los acá presentes. ─ interrumpió mi padre─ Esta hermosa joven es mi nuera, Nara Ino. ─Ambas rubias se saludaron de mano─**

 **─ ¡Un placer, Suna hime!**

 **─El gusto es mío, Sra. Nara.**

 **─Me fascina su gabardina, le queda muy bien.**

 **─ ¡Gracias!**

 **─Ella es nuestra ama de llaves…bueno en realidad es otro miembro más en nuestra familia; La Sra. Daisuke Momoki o mejor conocida como nana Momoki.**

 **─ ¡Un gusto, Sra. Daizuke!, se adelantó a presentarse Suna hime.**

 **─ ¡El placer es mío, Mademoiselle!**

 **─ ¡Por favor! ─ girando su cabeza viéndonos a todos─ les pido que guarden los actos protocolarios para otros asuntos, esta noche solo quiero disfrutar de una buena cena al lado de excelente compañía. ─ Eso la incluye a usted, Sra. Daizuke.**

 **─ Pero no es lo correcto, solo soy una simple empleada**

 **─ ¡Por favor, no se menosprecié… su trabajo es igual de digno que cualquier otro!**

 **─ ¡De acuerdo, Suna hime!**

 **─ ¡Perfecto!**

 **─ Y ese fue un " _touchdown" (2)_ por parte de la bruja de arena. ─me repliqué a mí mismo. **

**─ Pues bien aunque ya ustedes se conocen… acá tenemos de último más no menos importante a mi hijo, Nara Shikamaru.**

 **-¡Bienvenida sea, Suna hime!- le dije y al igual que mi padre le tome su delgada mano y rocé mis labios sobre el dorso de esta y nuevamente esa burbujeante sensación se apoderó de mí.**

 **Aquellas enormes cuencas estaban clavadas en mí, como pretendiendo escudriñarme ─ lo admito esa mujer era dueña de un porte, clase y garbo que muy pocas personas lograban obtener, pero era esa mirada altanera la que la hacía aún más imponente, casi inalcanzable. ─ Los ojos de Ino eran envidiables, rivalizaban con un par de zafiros, pero los del demonio desértico eran cautivantes, verdes como esmeraldas aunque dependiendo de la refracción de la luz mimetizaban a un par de ónices.**

 **─ ¡Es un gusto volverlo a ver, Sr. Nara! ─ acotó Suna hime, sacándome de mis cabalidades.**

 **─ ¡El honor es mío! ─ dije, sembrando con esto tanto discurso. ─ por un ínfimo instante nos quedamos viendo uno al otro sin pestañear como si en ese lugar solo existiéramos únicamente ella y yo.**

 **─ Permítame guardar su abrigo, Suna hime─ interrumpió mi nana.**

 **─ ¡Oh!, es muy amable de su parte.**

 **En cuanto la rubia del país del viento se desprendió de aquella larga y negra gabardina, a mi padre y a mí se nos cayó la baba; mi mujer estaba eclipsada observándola ─supongo que le llamó la atención su indumentaria ─ al igual que a mi madre solo que esta como no se le va nada, levantó con elegancia se rostro, y apretó disimuladamente el brazo de mi padre hasta casi cortarle la circulación.**

 **Mi padre y yo nos miramos de soslayo…ambos estábamos sonrojados, ambos dirigimos nuestras miradas a un mismo objetivo, aquellas exquisitas y torneadas pantorillas. ─ ¡Quién lo diría, a mi viejo todavía se le alegra el ojo ante un buen par de piernas! ─ Por otro lado, Naruto… por más bobo y gay que sea, sabía perfectamente el origen de nuestra inquietud; pero gracias a Kami sama, solo atinó a arquear una de sus cejas y no con una de sus tradicionales tarugadas.**

 **─Mi padre se aclaró la garganta─ Pero que descortés de nuestra parte, hacer esperar a nuestra invitada, por favor Temari sama, concédanos el honor de pasar adelante y tomar asiento.**

 **─ ¡Será un placer!, ¡Con su permiso!**

 **En cuanto la rubia de Suna traspaso el umbral de la puerta del brazo del hiperactivo de Konoha, pasando por en medio de nosotros, dejó una cortina de refrescante y afrodisiaco aroma. ─ Y yo que creía que el azufre era el perfume por excelencia de los demonios.**

 **Mi mujer y mi madre se miraban entre sí como no creyéndose lo sucedido… que toda una diplomática de sangre azul comparta una misma habitación con ellas. ─no me extrañaría si las dos forman un club de fans de la susodicha y la van a vitorear al aeropuerto.**

 **De nueva cuenta mi nana interrumpió para comunicarnos que la cena estaba y lista para ser servida. ─ todos tomamos nuestros puestos como lo demandan las buenas normas en la mesa. ─ Cada rincón del comedor desprendía sofisticación, decorado con fina mantelería y cristalería.**

 **─Me tomé el atrevimiento de indagar un poco sobre sus gustos culinarios.- interrumpió mi madre.**

 **─ Sra. Nara, no se hubiera molestado.**

 **─ ¿Cómo no hacerlo Suna hime?, usted es mi invitada de honor, que tal que hubiera servido calamar o pulpo y sé por fuentes cercanas a usted que aborreces los moluscos.**

 **─De cualquier manera lo hubiera comido, Nara sama.**

 **─ ¡Por compromiso, no por placer! - replicó mi madre.**

 **Por alguna razón todos dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia el rubio hablantín. ─que por el momento se encontraba en silencio absoluto.**

 **─ ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué me miran así? ─ interrogó el interpelado.**

 **─ Este jovencito vende a cualquiera por un tazón de Ramen. ─acotó mi madre en sorna.**

 **─ ¡Esta bien!, ¡lo admito!, te he entregado Temi chan**

 **─ ¿Por un tazón de Ramen?**

 **─ No por cualquier ramen, Temi; el ramen de Yoshino okaa san, es casi tan bueno como el del Ichiraku.**

 **─ ¿Casi? ─ musitó mi madre.**

 **─ ¡No bueno!… ¡sí!… ¡Verá Yoshino okaasan!... ¡Creo que mejor cierro la boca!, ¿no?**

 **Todos los ahí presentes nos reímos ante la ingenuidad del hijo del cuarto Hokage; el resto de la cena pasó entre conversaciones livianas y abundancia de comida, desde el plato de entrada hasta el postre eran acorde al gusto del paladar de la princesa de Suna.**

 **─ ¿Y esta delicia? ─ exclamó la embajadora.**

 **─Es un mousse de castañas con cubierta de chocolate.**

 **─ ¡Mmmm!, ¡Sublime!**

 **─ ¿De verdad le gustó, Suna hime?**

 **─ ¡Por supuesto!... es más… si me lo permite, creo voy a pedirle para llevar.**

 **─ ¡Claro que puede!**

 **─ Esta mujer no sabe en el lío en que se ha metido pronunciando esas palabras ─ acoté mentalmente. ─ mí adorada madre es capaz de engordar hasta una solitaria(3).**

 **Luego nos reunimos en el estudio para pasar un rato ameno, mientras nuestros estómagos trabajaban arduamente en procesar la ingesta calórica al que fueron expuestos.**

* * *

 **Las damas parloteaban entre ellas sin cesar ─ escuché a mi mujer comentarle a Suna hime sobre los viveros propiedad de su padre y a esta mencionar que le fascina observar plantas, mi madre de vez en cuando les contaba algunos consejos para mantener las plantas radiantes.**

 **Yo estaba apoyado al piano de cola, sorbiendo mi whisky a las rocas, por ratos oteaba rápidamente a donde estaban sentadas las féminas. ─ Una vez más los dos Nara sucumbimos el cruce y descruce de esas endiabladas extremidades.**

 **─ ¡Psss!... ¡Shikamaru, límpiate acá! – me dijo Naruto, señalándose un lado de su barbilla.**

 **─ ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué tengo?**

 **─ ¡Porque estás salivando! ─ Al menos disimula, te la estás comiendo viva.**

 **─ ¿De dónde sacas semejante estupidez?**

 **─ ¡No sea sínico, Shikamaru!, ¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo!**

 **─ ¿Qué sabes tú de esas cosas?, ¿Ni siquiera te gustan las mujeres?**

 **─ ¿Y debo ser heterosexual para saber de ello?, ¡Por favor!, ¿Con homofobia a estas alturas, no seas anticuado?**

 **─ ¡No soy homofóbico!**

 **─ Sé que no lo eres… solo estás en negación de algo que salta a simple vista.**

 **─ ¡Vuelve a decir alguna de tus estupideces y nos vamos a los golpes!**

 **─ ¡Ja!, y me juzgan de idiota pero creo que el escaso de neuronas es otro, sin ofender al presente.**

 **─ ¡Mendokusai!**

 **─Nunca subestimes el poder de un amigo gay, ¡memorízate eso, genio!**

 **─ Funfurruñé una cuantas palabras mientras bebía aquel licor amaderado; Oteé hacia mi padre quién trataba de disimular la risa pero el incontrolable movimiento de sus hombros lo delataban. ¡Oe, papá! Mejor no digas nada, que si mi madre te sorprende haciéndole ojos a la Princesa, te deja durmiendo con los ciervos.**

 **─ ¿Y ahora la embistes contra mí?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Porque Naruto te ha restregado tus verdades en tu propia cara?, sé más hombre y acepta lo que sea que te hayan dicho de una buena vez.**

 **─ Qué podía decir ante ello, solo quedarme callado, tragarme mi orgullo y hacer mi mejor actuación de tranquilidad para que no se me notara mi enfado─ ¡Todo por culpa de esa maldita mujer!**

 **Mi padre nos sugirió reunirnos con las damas, mi padre se colocó al lado de mi madre, Naruto junto con Temari san y yo obviamente al lado de mi mujer ─ la cual estaba acosando a la extranjera, preguntándole por el nombre del diseñador de su traje, el de sus zapatos hasta el de su estilista─ Comenzamos a hablar sobre temas un poco más serios, como política, economía y las conciliaciones por tratar a beneficio de ambas aldeas.**

 **─ ¡Sí!, esa ley se promulgó hace buen tiempo pero no dio frutos ─ acotó Shikaku.**

 **─ Sería importante sacarla a la palestra nuevamente, tal vez ahora pueda llegarse a un veredicto. ─ replicó Temari.**

 **─ Esa ley se hubiera logrado de no ser por el boicot en manos de Sunagakure durante esa época. ─ musité.**

 **Todos los ahí reunidos enmudecieron cuando acabé de expresar mi opinión; mis padres, mi mujer y mi amigo me miraban como si no creyesen que yo haya dicho eso.**

 **─ ¿Disculpa?─ interrogó la embajadora.**

 **─ ¿Acaso no es verdad?─ repliqué.**

 **─ Creo que nada bueno saldría de traer tan aberrante hecho a colisión**

 **─ No acepta el hecho que durante tal barbarie, murieron cientos de inocentes aldeanos de mi pueblo en manos del suyo, por cierto fue durante el gobierno del cuarto Kazekage o mejor dicho… ¡Su padre!**

 **─ Los ojos de la diplomática flameaban odio por doquier. ─ Le recuerdo que Konohagure no es específicamente un estuche de monerías… ¿A cuántos pueblos de campesinos saquearon, desterraron y devastaron para expandir sus fronteras?**

 **─ Acepto que mi aldea ha estado en medio de rencillas pero no son comparadas con el genocidio que causó su pueblo.**

 **─ ¿Por qué Sr. Nara?; ¿solo sus coterráneos valen la pena? ─ ¿Qué me dice de la campaña del gobierno del segundo Hokage? ─ acotó Temari.**

 **─ ¡Ese hecho no viene al caso! ─ exclamé.**

 **─ ¡Sí!... tiene razón no debo inmiscuirme en asuntos de su estado, pero me gana la curiosidad… ¿fue una guerra civil, cierto?, al menos en mi pueblo no hemos tenido alguna y eso que somos un aterro de incultos y salvajes.**

 **El fuego cruzado entre los dos parecía no tener fin, fue entonces que mi padre interrumpió nuestra querella con una elocuencia digna de él.**

 **─Creo que mejor nos vamos ─ le propuso Suna hime a su acompañante.**

* * *

 **─ ¡Vamos Tema chan!, quiero llevarte a la heladería de la que te venía contando.**

 **─ Naruto… ¿Tienes hambre aun?**

 **─ Una nieve de choco menta nunca está de más.**

 **─ La verdad es que también se me antoja un mantecado de pistacho.**

 **─ ¡No se diga más!... Iré por tu abrigo.**

 **Mi familia y yo salimos a despedir a los invitados. Yo estaba con mi moral por el suelo, en que momento perdí mi raciocinio ─esa mujer tiene el don de sacarme la piedra en un santiamén.**

 **─Le ruego me disculpe por el altercado allá dentro─ le dije.**

 **─ ¿Altercado?, ¿En qué momento hubo uno que no me di por enterada? ─ interrogó hábilmente y con sarcasmo, Temari.**

 **─ ¿Estamos bien?─ Extendí mi mano como ofrenda de paz sin embargo, pero la egocéntrica dama de ojos verdes no me la estrechó.**

 **─ ¡Buenas noches, Sr. Nara! ─ dijo, la princesa de Suna. ─ prosiguió a despedirse cariñosamente de mis padres y mi esposa ─ Espero hayan tenido una agradable velada tal y como yo disfrute de su compañía ─ mencionó.**

 **Naruto la ayudo a subir al coche abanderado con la comitiva de Suna. Temari movía sus manos a manera de despedida mostrando una gran sonrisa, sonrisa que una vez que ella puso sus ojos sobre mí se extinguió. ─Naruto vociferó unas cuantas palabras de cortesía, para rodear el coche hasta el lado del conductor, lo encendió y se marcharon.**

 **Cuando giré mis pies para adentrarme a la casa, mi padre me tomó por las solapas de mi camisa con gran fuerza.**

 **─ ¿Cómo arruines el tratado de paz entre ambas aldeas pateare tu inmaculado culo hasta tu tumba?**

 **─ ¡Suegro, cálmese! ─ exclamó Ino.**

 **─ ¡Y si no lo hace tu padre lo haré yo!─ agregó mi madre.**

 **─ ¡Tranquilos, eso no va pasar!, fue un pequeño percance, ambos queremos lo mejor para nuestros pueblos.**

 **─ ¡Por tu bien espero que sea así o te aseguro que Ino enviudará muy joven! ─ riñó mi padre.**

 **─ ¡Hai! ─ susurré tragando saliva costosamente─ Mi madre encendía rápidamente como la pólvora, en cambio papá era una persona muy ecuánime pero cuando el líder del Clan Nara se enojaba era como despertar al mismísimo Satanás.**

 **Mi madre se fue a la cocina a preparar un poco de Té antes de que Ino y yo nos marcháramos, mi esposa la ayudó a colocar las tazas para servirlo; luego se inició una pequeña tertulia.**

\- A mí me pareció una joven bonita, inteligente y amable

-Pero que cosas dices padre a esa mujer la escupió el infierno a la tierra porque ni allá se la soportaban

-Shikamaru más respeto… compórtate como un adulto, recuerda que es la representante oficial de la aldea de Suna, nuestra aldea vecina y futura aliada de negocios comerciales.

-Cielo… ¿porque te cae tan mal la Princesa de Suna? – preguntaba Ino

-Porque es una arrogante, egocéntrica y escandalosa que de "Princesa" solo tiene el título.

-Basta! Shikamaru ahora eres el consejero del Hokage y fungirás como tiene que ser así que ten más cuidadoso con el trato hacia ella.

Yoshino, tan solo permaneció callada analizando cada palabra de su retoño, sabía que detrás de ese odio hacia la mujer de Suna se escondía otro sentimiento… pero ¿Cuál?... ¿acaso?... no ni hablar- pensó ella, ─ aunque su instinto de madre escasa vez se equivocaba.

* * *

 _-¡Esto me huele mal!- susurraba Yoshino ensimismada-_

 _-¿Qué huele mal, mujer?_

 _-¿eh?_

 _-Te pregunté qué, ¿Qué huele mal?─ mencionó Shikaku._

 _-Y cómo voy a saberlo, a mí no me huele a nada_

 _-Pero acabas de decir que algo te huele mal_

 _-¿Yo?_

 _-Mujer ya estas senil y eso que eres menor que yo_

 _-Vuelve a decir eso Shikaku y te muelo a golpes._

 _\- ¡Mendokusai!_

 _-Además, señor padre de la vagancia…yo me entiendo… una madre sabe de estas cosas…._

 _-(Shikaku levantó su ceja izquierda)- Refunfuñando…_

 _-¿Dijiste algo, Shikaku?_

 _-¡Nada, cariño!_

 _-¡Eso pensé!_

* * *

 **Ino y yo nos despedimos de mis padres… pronto me encontraba conduciendo mi auto rumbo a mi casa, manejaba en silencio, mi señora iba haciendo trompas y sin dirigirme una palabra. La vi sacar su móvil de su bolsillo, marcando rápidamente un número.**

 **-¡Aló!, ¿Sakura?- preguntó mi mujer.**

 **-¡Hora del cotilleo!- pensé**

 **-Sí ya acabó la cena**

 **-….**

 **-Sí estuvo de maravilla.**

 **-….**

 **-No lo voy a negar, Suna hime es una mujer hermosa e inteligente, incluso revolcó al vago del Nara en una discusión que tuvieron.**

 **-¡Mendokusai!- refunfuñé…. ¡Ay!- recibiendo un pellizco por parte de mi esposa.**

 **-No te imaginas como iba vestida, esa mujer debe gastar un dineral en su vestimenta.**

 **-….**

 **-Llevaba un vestido color terracota de falda estilo lápiz hasta sus rodillas, con un delgado cinturón dorado por debajo del busto- ¡Ese traje debe costar un ojo de la cara! Pero lo que acaparó aún más mi mirada fueron sus zapatos… ¡Kami sama! muero por tener todo su outfit.**

 **-Me espera un recorrido laaargo, escuchando el chismorroteo entre mi esposa y su mejor amiga. Para peores males con cada descripción que daba mi señora sobre la princesa de Suna, mi amigo del polo sur comenzaba a despertarse.**

 **─ En definitiva no fue mi noche, he discutido con mis padres, mi mujer está que no la calienta ni el sol, lo que conlleva a que me va bien si me deja dormir en la misma cama─ del jugueteo para adultos, ¿hoy?, ¡ni hablar!─ mi humor está de perros; y eso señoras y señoras para alguien que evita los embrollos a toda costa es mucho decir. Todo por culpa de un pinche abrigo y de la zorra árida… ─ esa maldita femme fatal que vino a distorsionar mi aura de paz y tranquilidad… ─ ¡Súcubo! Eso es lo que era esa mujer… ¡un maldito súcubo! (4)**

* * *

 **Sí incluso el genio de Konoha puede convertirse en un perfecto imbécil cuando le toca admitir que están floreciendo nuevos sentimientos en su corazón.**

 **Sí, ¡lo sé!... se me paso un poquititito la mano con este capítulo; me quedó extra largo pero aun así me gustó, situación que espero también les suceda a ustedes. Una vez más… infinitas gracias por el apoyo brindado, por sus buenas vibras y comentarios…. ¡Arigato!**

 **Con respecto a la homosexualidad de Naruto y Sasuke en este fic no lo hago como mofa, todo lo contrario aun siendo heterosexual apoyo totalmente el derecho amar sin prejuicio alguno.**

 **(1) Refrán utilizado en mi país, (desconozco si también en el resto de países latinoamericanos) hace mención a que algo grave no se puede ocultar o evadir.**

 **(2) Anotación que otorga grandes ventajas en el futbol Americano.**

 **(3) Taenia solium o comúnmente llamada "solitaria", es un parasito muy delgado que vivo en los intestino y absorbe todos los nutrientes de la comida, ocasionando que la persona no lo absorba dichos nutrientes y tenga delgadez extrema.**

 **(4) Demonio con apariencia femenina, que tienta a los hombres y mantiene relaciones sexuales con ellos.**

 **Recomendación:** **"Lo que el amor nos depara" de Rukiamk, excelente fic en proceso… ¡Vamos, mujer! Actualiza pronto.**


	6. Chapter 6 Brumas

**Capítulo 6**

 **Brumas**

En las paredes de un dormitorio se reflejaban las sombras de dos figuras entrelazadas. Sobre la cama se encontraba una pareja haciendo el amor, el seco eco de sus cuerpos al chocar, los gemidos que salían de sus cuerdas vocales morían en la boca del otro rompiendo la quietud nocturna. La fémina estaba encima del varón con sus brazos y piernas entrecruzadas, cubriéndolo; y él estaba sentado en la cama, acariciando la blanca espalda de la mujer mientras movía sus caderas lentamente, ayudándola a penetrarse su tumefacto miembro.

¯ Así… ¡sí!... así, Shika…

La rubia gemía sin parar, sintiendo en su interior pequeños espasmos corretearle desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Había llegado a la cima de la Montaña del éxtasis. Se había corrido.

Llevó su frente hasta chocar con la de él, respiraba con la boca entre abierta debido al esfuerzo físico al que expuso su delgado cuerpo ya que la posición requería de mucho movimiento pélvico. Él, pacientemente esperó a que ella recobrara el aliento, pero al cabo de unos instantes retomó el vaivén de caderas.

Una, dos, tres estocadas… y sintió tocar el cielo con sus propias manos, cerró sus ojos fuertemente en placer. Se había corrido dentro de su mujer. Tal y como ella lo esperaba.

Sus cuerpos rodaron sobre la cama aún agitados, pero pasado un tiempo, su esposa yacía entre sus brazos, descansaba la cabeza sobre su pecho. Shikamaru peinaba suavemente los rubios cabellos de Ino; y ella hacia círculos con sus dedos por el entrepecho del moreno.

– ¡Me hiciste falta, Shika!

– ¡Mujer, no fui a ninguna parte!

– ¡Baka!, hablo de que me hizo falta hacer el amor contigo.

– ¡Serás ninfómana!, no lo hemos hecho en una semana… mujer insaciable– Dijo en broma el Nara, recibiendo como respuesta un codazo de su esposa; por lo que él la contraatacó haciéndole cosquillas.

– ¡BASTA!, gritó Ino en rendición. – Ese fue tu castigo por portarte como un berrinchudo en la cena donde tus padres.

– «Suspira» ¡No soy un berrinchudo!– espeté.

– ¿No? –preguntó Ino en ironía.

– ¡Mendokusai!, no quiero hablar de eso ahora, ni de esa mujer.

– ¿No será que te gusta?

Por poco y me ahogo con mi propia saliva, mientras ella me mira con expectativa, esperando una respuesta.

– ¿Qué ocurrencias, mujer?, dije de forma tajante, tragándome los nervios.

– Ninguna ocurrencia, Shika. Últimamente no tienes un tema donde no menciones a la embajadora.

– Pues por lo mismo. Porque no la soporto.

– ¿Sabes?, te comportas como los niños de primaria que pasan todo el santo día molestando a una niña y es porque sienten algo por ella.

– ¿Es en serio?, ¿Celosa?, ¿De ella?

– ¿Debería estarlo?

– ¡Por Kami, mujer!... estuvimos una semana hablándonos únicamente lo necesario y ya quieres volver al ring.

La giré hasta apoyarla sobre el colchón, me coloqué arriba de ella, tapándole la boca con mi mano.

– ¿De veras quieres esto?, ¿Otra discusión?

– ¿Tu dime?

– ¡No, cariño!… fuiste tú la que comenzaste con celos tontos. Imaginándote cosas donde no las hay.

– Por extraño que te parezca y aunque no tengo una capacidad mental tan elevada como la tuya, no soy tonta… ¿Qué te tienes con la embajadora de Suna?

– ¿Quieres traer a un tercero a la cama?, justamente después de hacer el amor. Pues bien… ¿quieres la verdad?, ¿Estás preparada para oírla?

Me encanta

Me fascina

Me excita

«Grité mentalmente» contando hasta cien en segundos. Conteniéndome para no expresarlo oralmente. « ¡Ya está!, al menos se lo revelé a mi subconsciente»

Vi como se quedó sin habla con sus ojos azules bien abiertos, esperando la estocada.

– Nada… No me pasa absolutamente nada con esa insoportable mujer. Deja tus malditas inseguridades de lado que estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso con agua, sacando conjeturas de tu imaginación.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, besándola con rabia, con desespero. Tratando de acallarla para evitar un engorroso problema resultante de un absurdo.

Más que silenciarla a ella, pretendo silenciar a mis propios fantasmas.

.

.

.

.

Lo bueno de tener una pelea, es la reconciliación. Volvimos hacer el amor, esta vez con más ímpetu, luego de satisfacer nuestros bajos instintos, nos acurrucarnos como si nada hubiese pasado escasos treinta minutos antes.

– ¿Shika?

– ¡Mmmm!

– ¿Estás dormido?

– ¡No!

– ¿Crees que esta vez sí lo hemos logrado?, interrumpió, Ino.

– ¿El qué?

– No te hagas el bobo. ¿El quedarme embarazada?

– Lo sabremos hasta el próximo mes.

– ¿Y si no lo estoy?

Me enderecé apoyando mi espalda en el respaldar de la cama.

– Lo volveremos a intentar y si no podemos probar otras alternativas. Incluso la adopción.

– ¡No!, La adopción no. Quiero un hijo tuyo.

– Lo que debes que hacer es no preocuparte ni estresarte, he escuchado y leído en artículos sobre medicina que cuando una mujer desea desesperadamente embarazarse; ese mismo anhelo impide que quede en cinta.

– ¿Será eso lo que me sucede?

– ¡No lo sé!, la enfermera aquí eres tú. ¡Duérmete!, recuerda que tienes turno de día.

– ¡Cierto!, Buenas noches, amor y perdón por la escenita anterior.

– ¿Cuál?, le dije.

– A veces me encanta que te tomes todo a la ligera y aguantes mis rabietas.

– ¡Duerme, hermosa!.

Fue lo único que me atreví a decir. No quería soltar una joyita que repercutiera en una nueva discusión.

Sería la segunda y ya era demasiado.

– ¡Te amo!, acotó Ino.

Le sonreí, moví mi boca articulando un "yo también". Sentí como se acurra al lado derecho de la cama para dormirse no sin antes darme un pico.

.

.

.

.

Me levanté sin hacer ruido alguno y encaminándome a la cocina, bebí un poco de agua mientras las palabras de mi mujer revoloteaban por mi cabeza.

– ¿Un hijo?, fruto de Ino y mío. Nuestro. – Dialogaba con el silencio.

Luego de las dos pérdidas que tuvo Ino, abandonamos la idea de tener familia; ahora ella desea un bebé, tal vez sentía que llegó su momento para ser mamá o al menos eso dice mi madre. Quizás, al igual que yo, creía que ese pequeño podría llenar el vació que no lográbamos suplir ni con sexo ni con evadir esa realidad oculta que rehusábamos enfrentar. Además, mes a mes tenía que consolarla debido al resultado negativo que recibía con cada prueba que se hacía.

Llevábamos un buen tiempo teniendo relaciones sin usar contra concepción alguna, al principio me pareció una idea genial, pero ahora… dudaba.

Desde que era un niño quise formar una familia. Les fanfarroneaba a mis amigos que tendría una niña y un niño.

La ironía del destino es que cabe la posibilidad de no tener ninguno.

No lo negaré cuando Ino me dijo de su primer fallido embarazo que me llevó a tomar la decisión de casarme, mi impresión fue de susto, luego sentí como el orgullo y la felicidad albergaba todo mi ser.

Me imaginaba cumpliéndole todos sus caprichos y lo hice…. ¡Lo hago!

La ilusión de tener a mi retoño entre mis brazos, llevarlo al parque, su primer día de escuela… todo eso me parece un fantasía que no sé si ahora me gustaría cumplir.

¿Lo estaré haciendo por ella?, ¿Por mí?, ¿Por ambas familias?, ¿Por amor?

– ¿Sería ese niño la solución a nuestros problemas?– Sacudí mi cabeza ante tal pensamiento. ¡Maldita sea, Shikamaru! … estamos hablando de un ser inocente. Tu hijo. No de un puto tratado de paz.

Solo son tres años los que llevamos casados, pueda que sea una transición; algo normal entre parejas más aún en las que tuvieron un noviazgo prolongado, como es nuestro caso sin mencionar que nos conocemos desde niños. Me gusta estar a su lado, rió con ella y charlamos, sin embargo, en tan solo 1095 días todos aquellos sueños de una vejez a su lado ya no me parece tan llamativos.

A veces, cuando comenta peyorativamente sobre el adulterio de algún conocido, me muerdo la lengua para no desenmascararla; está segura de su sagacidad, cree fielmente en su astucia y que no sé nada de sus antiguas infidelidades. Lo cierto es que en su momento me dolió, sufrí como el tonto enamorado que era, lloré como el llorón que siempre he sido, huí de la realidad «negación total» ; acepté con orgullo el par de cuernos que me colocaron en la cabeza.

Cualquier cosa por no perderla.

No me gusta juzgarla, al fin y al cabo también le he pagado con la misma moneda.

En ocasiones me quedo ensimismado viendo mi sortija.

La siento pesada.

Como si quemase la piel de mi dedo anular.

Ahora estoy en medio de la cocina de mi casa, cuestionándome a mí mismo… ¿La amas?, la respuesta es simple… ¡Sí!, ¡No!, ¡No lo sé!... tal vez no como antes, pero en definitiva la amaba.

Sin omitir el pequeño gran detalle de cuerpo escultural, ojos verdes como el pasto, que me hace perder la cabeza y que por más que lo niegue, en estos últimos días ha sido mi fuente de inspiración para levantarme e irme a trabajar. Es insoportablemente terca, llevándome la contraria en todo, pero emana una prepotencia y energía de la cual yo carezco desde siempre, y que sin temor a equivocarme más que repelerme, me atrae como la maldita gravedad.

Soy intolerante a ella. Al mismo tiempo codependiente de su sola presencia y eso está mal... jodidamente mal... prometí darme una segunda oportunidad en el amor y la dueña de ese afecto se encuentra en la segunda planta de este edificio, no en un lujoso hotel citadino pagado por el gobierno de Suna.

Coloco el vaso sobre el mesón, me quedé un rato observando la nada desde la ventana, escuchando la ligera lluvia caer; vi como poco a poco las brumas tomaban posesión de la media noche. ¡Brumas!, siempre tan misteriosas y tenebrosas, capaces de ocultar la realidad de las cosas a simple vista… ¡Brumas!... las mismas que inquietaban mi alma.

* * *

Hola! Acá les traigo un capítulo de esta apasionada historia, espero les agrade, lo hago por mi propio placer y por lo bien que me hace sentir que personas de distintas latitudes del mundo se toman el tiempo para leer mis ocurrencias. A todos… ¡mil gracias!

Los personajes no me pertenecen son invención de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es escrita sin fin de lucro y se reservan los derechos de autor.

Sí, mil disculpas por hacer este capítulo de relleno, aunque he de admitir dos cosas: La primera, que me es difícil hacer lemon de Shikaino, pero en la historia ellos están casados y pues ni modo que no "cuchiplanchen" y dos que este capítulo me encantó por el simple hecho de que trae a colisión toda la zozobra que lleva Shikamaru en su corazón. Karitnis- san, este capítulo va en tu honor. También se lo dedico a mí amada gata que lleva por nombre… "Bruma" XD

Gracias por leer mis historias y sus comentarios; son realmente inspiradores.

P.D. La narración inicial fue en tercera persona.


	7. Chapter 7 Zapato roto

**Capítulo 7**

 **Zapato roto**

 **Edificio Hokage**

 **9:30 am**

 **—** **Aceptar esa proposición, podría ser contraproducente, Hokage sama.**

 **—** **¡Rokudaime, está bien! —replicó el peli plateado.**

 **—** **¿Y por qué podría ser contraproducente según usted señor consejero? —agregó la embajadora de Suna.**

 **Dentro de la sala de reuniones del edificio Hokage, se llevaba a cabo un debate cuyo objetivo era afinar detalles acerca de la firma que avalará la construcción de una autopista que atravesará la frontera entre Konoha y Suna.**

 **—** **Porque al utilizar una única cuenta bancaria para que ambos gobiernos depositen dinero para sufragar el costo de infraestructura y demás gastos de la obra puede acarrear un desfase en el balance general.**

 **—** **¡Para eso existen los estados de cuenta!, se puede pedir al banco que dicho estado sea del conocimiento de ambos gobiernos. —¿No lo cree?**

 **—** **También está el hecho que ni Konoha ni Suna cuentan con el suficiente dinero para solventar un gasto de tal magnitud. —Estamos hablando de una inversión demasiado cuantiosa que perjudicará las arcas monetarias de las dos aldeas, a menos que, Suna sea tan poderosa económicamente.**

 **—** **Se puede pedir un préstamo al Banco Internacional y esta deuda ser absorbida por las ambas partes.**

 **—** **¿Y aumentar la deuda externa?**

 **La comisión a favor de la confraternidad entre aldeas, permaneció en silencio,** ** _todos_** **, excepto aquel revoltoso par de abogados de la hoja y la arena.**

 **—** **¿Entonces que propone consejero Nara? —intervino Shikaku.**

 **—** **Propongo que cada aldea se haga cargo del gasto acorde a su zona limítrofe.**

 **—** **Se supone que este proyecto es para hacer un borrón y cuenta nueva, de viejas rencillas políticas, incluso llevará como nombre autopista "La Amistad", sería irónico e ilógico que las partes involucradas inviten a la ciudadanía a celebrar la paz mientras los gobiernos a duras penas se toleren. —refutó la embajadora.**

 **—** **No estoy haciendo un llamado a romper el pacto de concordia, todo lo contrario, pretendo evitar desavenencias que puedan llegar a un conflicto armado.**

 **—** **Con el respeto que se merece consejero Nara, —medió el Hokage— me parece que está anticipando situaciones que no vienen al caso; concuerdo con la embajadora, si pretendemos abogar por una buena relación entre aldeas vecinas, los poderes gubernamentales de ambas deben ser los primeros en llevar la batuta, —¡Ser aliados no mercenarios!**

 **—** **Soy el primero a favor de mejorar la comunicación entre nuestros pueblos y nada mejor que fundar una autopista a cuatro carriles, pero sabemos perfectamente que el dinero ha sido el precursor de muchas desgracias.**

 **—** **¡El tratado de paz ya es un hecho, no una utopía, señor! —sentenció la embajadora. —Tampoco podemos dejar de lado la relación costo - beneficio, que puede traer consigo la apertura de esta vena vial, por ejemplo, podemos exponerles a las empresas transnacionales bajarles los impuestos, si donan una buena suma de dinero para la causa.**

 **—** **Lo que reduce los aranceles de sus productos. —acotó Kakashi.**

 **—** **Y un alza en las ventas. —replicó Naruto.**

 **—** **Esto a su vez atraerá a la clientela sobre la oferta y la demanda. —agregó Shikaku.**

 **—** **Sin omitir que puede influir positivamente al sector turístico tanto de Suna como de Konoha. —mencionó Shikamaru.**

 **—** **Además de captar inversión extranjera, así como, el desarrollo de importación y exportación de enseres. — de nueva cuenta opinó el Rokudaime Hokage.**

 **—** **¡Exacto! —saboreó la frase pronunciada por su boca la embajadora, con una ceja levantada y cruzando sus brazos bajo sus pechos. —«un acallado canto de victoria.»**

 **—** **Todas estás aristas ya usted las había analizado, ¿cierto, Srta. Sabaku no? —interrumpió el mayor de los Nara.**

 **—** **He de admitir que sí, estimado Sr. Nara. Mis hermanos y yo junto con el ministerio de comercio exterior y el de obras públicas de mi aldea, hemos estado considerando los pro y contras que con lleva la realización de esta carretera.**

 **Todos se miraron entre sí, lo sugerido por la hermana del Kazekage llamó la atención de los presentes., incluso la del joven estratega de Konoha que solo atinó a quedársele viendo con su muy ya reconocido rostro impasible.**

 **—** **Tiene usted un vasto conocimiento en el ámbito comercial, mi estimada dama; y es lógico siendo usted y sus hermanos los herederos de un imperio como lo es "Sabaku no & co." —comentó Shikaku. **

**—** **No me considero una erudita en el área comercial, lo mío son las leyes y todo lo referente a los litigios, no obstante, me gusta estar atenta de los negocios de mi familia, mi padre nos enseñó desde pequeños todo acerca ellos.**

 **—** **¡En cuanto al tema del petróleo, embajadora…! —interrumpió el sexto Hokage, la plática entre el líder del clan Nara y la embajadora.**

 **—** **¡Temari!, así como a usted, no me gusta que mis colegas me llamen por apelativos, señor Kakashi.**

 **—** **¡De acuerdo… Temari! —. Será posible pactar una nueva reunión con usted, pero esta vez no es para discutir sobre la autopista, es más bien para intentar persuadir a Sabaku no & co. en inyectar capital en Konoha.**

 **—** **¡No veo problema en ello!, soy la embajadora de Suna ante Konoha, trabajamos en el mismo edificio, mi oficina está a unos cuantos pasos de la suya, aunque me intriga saber el tema que iremos a conversar.**

 **—** **¡Verá embajadora!, como ya es de su conocimiento, los precios de la gasolina cada vez van en aumento y quizás si tratamos directamente con el mayor proveedor de petróleo de las cinco grandes naciones, que precisamente es su familia, lleguemos a un acuerdo beneficioso para ambas partes.**

 **—** **¡Oh, ya veo! —. Sin embargo, Sr. Hatake usted también ha mencionado algo acerca de inyectar capital en esta aldea, ¿a qué se refiere con ello?**

 **—** **A que Konoha cuenta con buena cantidad de insumos utilizados para convertir el petróleo en gasolina, si consideran invertir aquí, habrá un aumento en la cartera laboral.**

 **—** **Le anticipo que la compañía, primero haría un estudio de factibilidad.**

 **—** **¡Entendible! —musitó Shikamaru. —quién estaba atento a la conversación entre el líder de su aldea y la despampanante rubia de Suna. —¡Disculpen mi intromisión!, pero debo acotar que, si se llega a buen puerto con lo propuesto por el Hokage, la más beneficiada será Sabaku no & co. **

**—** **¡Explíquese! —mencionó la rubia encarando a Shikamaru.**

 **—** **No es un secreto que la compañía de su familia, tiene su propia refinería en su aldea natal, la cual provee de empleo a cientos de pobladores, y que, debido a la alta demanda de los combustibles, necesitan expandir sus horizontes. Konoha sería un excelente lugar para crear un tipo de sucursal, ustedes nos brindan la materia prima y nosotros nos encargaríamos de la elaboración de productos a base de esto.**

 **—** **Entonces lo que plantea es crear un tipo de "sociedad", donde nosotros aportamos el petróleo en crudo mientras la aldea de la hoja hace el proceso de refinación, ¿o me equivoco?**

 **—** **¡Está usted en lo correcto! —sentenció el actual consejero.**

 **—** **¿Y en Konoha tienen conocimiento del manejo del petróleo?**

 **—** **La mano de obra de nuestra aldea es reconocida por ser muy capaz, además de barata.**

 **—** **En Sabaku no & co, no llamamos a nuestros empleados como "obreros" sino "colaboradores", es decir, que consideramos de vital importancia que estos se sientan bien acogidos, sin ellos la compañía no tendría el prestigio con el que cuenta hoy en día. **

**—** **¡Disculpe si la ofendí!**

 **—** **¡A mí no me ofende quién no me supera! — en cuanto la mujer terminó de hablar hubo un minuto de silencio, mientras las restantes ahí reunidos pensaban en sincronía que ya se habían tardado en pelear.**

 **—** **«¡** ** _Caf_** **!»—simuló toser Kakashi atrayendo con esto la atención de los dos pugilistas ante él. —Lo que Shikamaru quiere decir es que en Konoha también velamos por el bienestar de nuestra ciudadanía, sabemos de la misión y visión de su compañía y es por ello que deseamos que sopesen nuestra oferta.**

 **La oji verde permaneció atenta, escuchando lo planteado por el Rokudaime —¿Tienen garantías sociales accesibles a toda la sociedad?**

 **—** **¡En efecto Suna hime! —dijo de mala gana el Nara.**

 **—** **¿Han considerado que los operarios deberán capacitarse previamente sobre todo lo relativo a prácticas de manejo del petróleo y sus derivados, así como salud ocupacional, entre otros?**

 **—** **¡No nos subestime embajadora!, dijo el Hokage en sorna para alivianar el entorno. — Cada punto que usted mencionó ha sido pre-analizados por nuestro consejero.**

 **La oriunda de Suna, colocó si aguamarina mirada hacia el susodicho. —Admito que su ofrecimiento es sumamente tentador, aunque le recuerdo que la compañía no es solo mía, así que antes de llegar algún termino, debo tomar en cuenta la opinión tanto de mis hermanos cómo de los accionistas.**

 **—** **¡Entiendo perfectamente! —intervino Kakashi—. Es sólo que llevo tiempo dándole vueltas a esta idea en mi cabeza, buscando el momento adecuado para dársela a conocer.**

 **—** **Le parece verificar nuestras agendas y así ponernos de acuerdo para una reunión más formal, incluso podríamos hacer un video conferencia con mis hermanos y algunos de los accionistas mayoritarios, así usted mismo expondría el caso.**

 **—** **«¡Guapa e inteligente…, combinación altamente peligrosa!» — caviló Shikamaru, quién solapadamente admiró la mente analítica de la embajadora de Suna.**

 **—** **Eso sería estupendo Srta. Sabaku no.**

 **—** **¡Veré que puedo hacer, Sr. Hatake!**

 **—** **¡Bueno creo que es todo!... ¿Señora Matsumoto?, —preguntó el sexto por la recatada mujer sentada en el escritorio ubicado en una esquina y quien funge como secretaria en jefe de la oficina, distinguida por su absoluto mutismo y profesionalismo — ¿Logró transcribir todo lo acontecido en la reunión?**

 **—** **¡Así es Hokage sama!, todo quedó escrito en el libro de actas.**

 **El interpelado arrugó disimuladamente el ceño, era de conocimiento público que el Rokudaime, odia que utilicen apelativos de decoro con él. — pues bien, no me queda nada más que desearles un buen día… ¡se levanta la moción! —concluyó Hatake.**

 **La primera fémina en salir de la junta fue la secretaria, entre tanto, la escultural extranjera, tomó su bolígrafo personalizado, su agenda y unas carpetas antes de tomar rumbo a la salida; no sin antes despedirse, estrechándoles la mano a cada hombre.**

 **Lo que la embajadora no percató fue que cuando hizo amago de levantarse de su silla, los caballeros ahí presentes permanecieron quietos en sus lugares, —y no precisamente por respetar las reglas de etiqueta y protocolo —sino para tener un mejor panorama de aquel magnífico descruce de sus torneadas piernas.**

 **La Sabaku no, salió de la sala acompañada de Naruto, el cual, se adelantó para abrir la puerta del despacho y permitir que la bella mujer saliera antes que él. Segundos más tarde, el rubio asomó su cabeza hacia el interior de la sala para decir—: "La próxima vez disimulen un poco más, que sólo les faltó aullar como lobos".**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La embajadora pasó toda la tarde fuera de su oficina, su agenda estaba cargada de actos protocolarios a los que no podía faltar, una vez finalizado su acto de presencia en los diferentes eventos, Naruto la llevó a almorzar a uno de los restaurantes más gourmet de la ciudad.**

 **—** **¡Kami, Naruto!, Te juro que no siento mis pies —exclamó la rubia, quitándose su calzado para masajear sus pies.**

 **—** **¡Pues quítate los zapatos!**

 **—** **¡Ya lo hice!**

 **—** **¡En verdad no entiendo a las mujeres! —¿Acaso son masoquistas?, ¡Cómo le hacen para aguantar esos instrumentos de tortura?**

 **—** **No son instrumentos de tortura… son** ** _stilettos,_** **y nos sirven para lucir más altas, aparte de estilizar nuestra figura. —refutó Temari.**

 **—** **¿Stilletos?**

 **—** **Zapatos de tacón, ¡tonto!**

 **—** **¡Lo ves!, hasta su nombre es difícil.**

 **Para peores males mientras el mejor amigo del Kazekage esperaba a que el semáforo estuviera en verde, la hermana del líder de la aldea de la arena, giró su rostro por la ventana del pasajero, logrando otear algo que la volvió loca de inmediato.**

 **—** **Gira a la derecha y espérame un momento.**

 **—** **¿Qué?, pero aquí no hay vía.**

 **—** **Pues me bajaré rápidamente.**

 **—** **¡Estás loca! —¿Qué necesitas hacer que te urge tanto?**

 **—** **¡Sólo llévame al local de la esquina anterior!**

 **—** **¡De acuerdo, no es para que grites!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El siempre gentil Uzumaki, hizo lo que la rubia mandona le exigió.**

 **—** **Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿cierto, Temari?**

 **—** **Párate frente a ellos y dime si no son hermosos.**

 **—** **Soy homosexual, pero del tipo alfa, no de los que se creen mujer —. ¡Me pierdes con las cosas de chicas!**

 **—** **¡Vamos… dilo!**

 **—** **Bueno, bueno… sí... ¡son lindos y se te ven muy bien!**

 **—** **Eso quería escuchar—¡Joven... me los llevo!**

 **La rubia arrastró al otro rubio hasta la caja para pagar su nueva adquisición.**

 **—** **¡Me cae que tienes ojos de águila, Temi!**

 **—** **Yo sólo giré mi rostro y fue amor a primera vista… además se veían tan solitos en el escaparate.**

 **—** **¡Disculpen! — interrumpió la vendedora—, son $500.**

 **—** **¿Aceptan Ninja express?**

 **—** **¡Sí, señorita!**

 **—** **¡Perfecto, tenga!**

 **—** **¿Piensas gastar ese dineral por un par de zapatos?**

 **—** **Son de diseñador, aparte que no tengo zapatillas en ese color.**

 **—** **¿Y los que llevas puestos? —Porque o soy daltónico o el par que llevas puestos son más azules que un pitufo.**

 **—** **Sí, ambos son azules, la diferencia es que el calzado que ando es azul marino y los que acabo de comprar son azul Santorini.**

 **—** **¡Siguen siendo azules!**

 **—** **¡En distinta degradación del color!**

 **—** **¡No continuaré discutiendo contigo por esa ñoñada!**

 **—** **Ya que estamos acá, deberías aprovechar y comprarte unos.**

 **—** **A diferencia de ti, me conformo con unos cuantos pares—. Sin embargo, he visto una corbata que me ha gustado y la ceremonia benéfica anual está cerca.**

 **—** **Vamos a verla y te daré mi opinión.**

 **El escandaloso chico después de decir que no compraría nada, salió de la tienda con la corbata escogida por Temari y su refinado gusto, y otra más para su amado peli negro.**

 **Nuevamente hicieron fila en la caja, cuando llegó el turno de Naruto, él sacó un viejo y conocido monedero que a la embajadora casi le da un colapso.**

 **—** **¿No puedo creer que aún conserves tu monedero de sapito?**

 **—** **¿Qué tiene de malo?, fue un obsequio de Iruka sensei.**

 **—** **¡Ya madura, Naruto!**

 **Los dos salieron con sus bolsas de compra, los colocaron en el portaequipaje, subieron al coche rumbo al exclusivo hotel donde se hospeda la dama.**

 **—** **¡Oye, Temi!, ¿Qué harás por la noche?**

 **—** **Me iré directo a mi habitación, tomaré una relajante ducha con sales minerales, luego me pondré ropa y zapatillas deportivas para aprovechar el gimnasio del hotel por al menos un par de horas. — ¿o acaso tienes planeado secuestrarme?**

 **—** **¡De hecho no!, en realidad quería implorarte que hicieras algo por mí.**

 **—** **¿Qué te acompañe a elegir un regalo para Sasuke?**

 **—** **¡No!, más bien es… ¿No te apetece hacerme una ternera al vino tinto?**

 **—** **¡Tú y tu maldita adicción por la comida!**

 **—** **¡Quién te manda hacerla tan bien!**

 **—** **¡Soy inmune a tus halagos, Uzumaki! — ¿Lo sabes?**

 **—** **¡Anda, Temi no seas cruel!**

 **—** **¡Está bien!, pero con dos condiciones.**

 **—** **¡Las que sean!**

 **—** **La primera que me dejes al menos tomar un buen baño y la segunda… tu compraras la carne y no cualquier corte, debe ser uno ni tan magro ni tan grasoso.**

 **—** **¡Dalo por hecho!**

 **—** **A veces me pregunto si mi padre, en uno de sus tantos viajes acá, no se habrá liado con tu madre y te hiciera de regalito.**

 **—** **De no ser porque soy la viva estampa del yondaime, también tendría mis dudas.**

 **—** **¿Sasuke todavía está de misión?**

 **—** **¡Sí! —exclamó el rubio con melancolía mientras giraba el maniobro por una avenida.**

 **—** **¿Lo extrañas?**

 **—** **¡Claro que no!, el** ** _teme_** **del Uchiha cuando está en el dúplex, me saca de quicio con su amargura, con decirte que hay ocasiones en que me dan ganas de patearle su blanco culo.**

 **—** **Resumiendo… ¿Te mueres por volverlo a ver?**

 **—** **Cuando te lo propones eres bien fastidiosa, Temi.**

 **—** **Vuelve a llamarme fastidiosa y puedes ir dándote una idea por donde te voy a meter la ternera. —Además, no es mi culpa que no puedas admitir tus sentimientos.**

 **—** **¿Y mira quién lo dice?**

 **—** **¡Perdóname, cariño!, pero no tengo problema alguno en decir que amo a mi novio.**

 **—** **¿Me escuchaste mencionar a Akasuna?**

 **—** **Pues hasta donde lo sé, él es mi pareja.**

 **—** **Pero yo no me refería a él, sino más bien a la cara larga del Nara.**

 **—** **¡Ay no!... ¡no, no y no…! — ¿De dónde sacas que esté interesadas por semejante subnormal?**

 **—** **No sé qué se traen ustedes dos, pero no tienen otra cosa que sentir la presencia del otro para iniciar una pelea.**

 **—** **¡Lo ves! — has reconocido que no nos soportamos, además él es un hombre casado y yo no me meto con hombres comprometidos.**

 **—** **¡Es que es raro…! —Shikamaru y yo hemos sido compañeros y amigos desde la escuela y nunca en toda mi vida le he visto ánimos que no sea para dormir o mirar las nubes, siempre ha sido un vago sin remedio, con decirte que ni Ino lo ha logrado cambiar o salir de sus casillas cómo tú lo logras en un santiamén, hasta se pone a la defensiva.**

 **—** **Porque simplemente repelamos como un par de cables a punto de hacer corto circuito— ¡Que va! No soy mujer de estar al lado de un hombre apaciguado, mi tipo de hombre es más varonil, macho… pero no machista.**

 **—** **¿Así que eres del tipo de mujer que le gusta los azotes y que la encadenen a la cama?**

 **Temari comenzó a darle manotazos por el ante brazo al Kyubi (como es apodado), estaba furiosa y avergonzada con la cara totalmente sonrojada. —¡No hablaré contigo sobre mis secretos de alcoba, Naruto!**

 **—** **¡Pues qué pena!**

 **—** **Hagamos un trato, yo te cuento mis intimidades y tú me dices como es Sasuke entre las sábanas —. ¿Te parece?**

 **—** **¡¿Eh?! —¡Eso jamás!**

 **La primogénita del difunto Kazekage, salió del coche con la elegancia de una cortesana, sacó las bolsas del maletero y regresó para despedirse de su alocado amigo.**

 **—** **Entonces te veré en un par de horas**

 **—** **Qué no se te olvide ir por la ternera.**

 **—** **Saliendo de aquí, voy directo a la carnicería.**

 **—** **¡Bien, hasta luego!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—** **¡Salud! —brindaron los rubios al unísono.**

 **—** **Sólo a ti te queda la ternera así de deliciosa… ¡de veras! —acotó Naruto sorbiendo un poco de vino y recostando su espalda el respaldar de la silla, sacando su inexistente abdomen.**

 **—** **¡Más te vale decir eso! —soltó una sonriente y medio chispeada Temari. —¿Te parece si salimos a la terraza?**

 **La semi embriagada dupla caminó rumbo a la pequeña terraza con vista a la ciudad, el Penthouse situado en el último piso, pertenece a los hermanos Sabaku no, quienes eran parte del consorcio dueño del hotel más exclusivo de Konoha.**

 **—** **¡Te lo juro…! Una vez intenté hacerle este platillo al** ** _teme_** **y por hacerme el romántico sufrí una quemadura de segundo grado.**

 **—** **¡Lo amas!, ¿cierto?**

 **—** **¡¿Tanto se me nota?!— ¿Sabes?, ha sido difícil para los dos aceptar nuestra orientación sexual, quizás más para él—. Al menos yo tuve el apoyo incondicional de mis padres, pero el viejo Fugaku, es de la vieja escuela, y tras de todo le añades un hermano mayor catalogado por tu familia, tu clan y por la aldea entera como perfecto, era como luchar contra un Titán. —; "como echarle sal a una herida"—.**

 **—** **¿No fue que en tu adolescencia habías tenido una novia?**

 **—** **¡Sí, Hinata! —, fue ella quién me alentó a salirme del clóset—. ¡La amo!, pero es un amor fraternal, ella es un ser puro, sin un ápice de maldad en su corazón, no le debió ser fácil aceptar que el chico que amaba tenía otras inclinaciones, aun así, fue capaz de dejarme ir.**

 **—** **¡Eso dice mucho de cuán noble es!**

 **—** **¡Es un ángel! —. Sasuke también tenía su pareja, sólo que ella no lo tomó bien… ¿Y cómo hacerlo?, si el amor de su vida le era infiel con su mejor amigo.**

 **Temari, sólo atinó abrir desmesuradamente sus verdes ojos y formar una "O" con su boca.**

 **—** **Creo que eso es algo que Sasuke y yo nunca podremos perdonarnos, dios sabe cuánto luchamos contra nuestros sentimientos, incluso pusimos tierra de por medio, por la simple razón de no herir a terceros, nos estábamos lastimando a nosotros mismos, pero el amor fue más fuerte y cuando él regresó del intercambio no pudimos seguir nadando contra corriente—. ¿Y tú? —, ¿Supongo que extrañas a Akasuna?**

 **—** **¡Por supuesto!**

 **—** **Ya decía yo, que tenías corazón de piedra, pero no de titanio.**

 **—** **¡No empieces, Naruto!**

 **—** **Es duro no poder ver a tu pareja por tanto tiempo, ¿verdad, Temi?**

 **—** **¡Lo es… claro que lo es!, pero entiendo su trabajo, y cuán importante es para él, lo riesgoso que es—. Debo ser fuerte por él, que sienta al llegar a casa… paz, tranquilidad y comprensión, él está sacrificando su tiempo, arriesga su vida por el bienestar de su aldea.**

 **—** **¿Y qué hay del Nara?**

 **—** **¡Vuelve la mula al trigo! —Ya hablamos de eso… ese hombre es casado y los casados están vedados, además yo tengo una relación estable con mi novio desde hace cuatro años. —(hipó la rubia)**

 **—** **Admitiré que Shikamaru no está de mal ver.**

 **—** **¡Si te escucha el Uchiha te patea!**

 **—** **¡Con lo celoso que es creo que sí!**

 **—** **Pues concuerdo con que el idiota del Nara, no es feo...es un desgarbado, que tiene su agrado—¿Escuchaste?, hasta me salió en rima.**

 **—** **Estás desperdiciando tu talento poetiza.**

 **—** **¡Vete al carajo!**

 **El sonido de entrada de mensaje, proveniente del móvil de Temari, rompió con la quietud nocturna. —¡Mira!, mi chico me envió un mensaje deseándome las buenas noches.**

 **—** **¡Mierda!, porque Sasuke no es así…**

 **—** **Porque hombres como mi Akasuna, no caen de los árboles.** ** _—¡Yo también te amo, buenas noches…!_** **—contestó vociferando la rubia en un mensaje de voz—. (volvió a hipar)— ¡Ven Narutín!, tomémonos unas selfies y se las enviamos a Gaara-kun.**

 **—** **¡Cielos Temi, se nos acabó la cuarta botella!**

 **—** **¡Y ya no tengo más!**

 **Una vez más el móvil de la embajadora sonó, anunciando dos mensajes entrantes—. El primero era un mensaje de voz que rezaba así—:** ** _"Pequeña, ve a dormir, te escucho un poco indispuesta… todo está bien por acá, pronto estaré contigo… ¡cuídate!"_**

 **El segundo fue enviado por Gaara y no era tan agradable—:** ** _"¡Con un demonio par de borrachos…miren la hora que es!, Temari… ten juicio y no vayas a salir en ese estado, recuerda tu estatus de embajadora y que mañana tienes que ir a visitar a unos emigrantes de nuestra aldea"._**

 **—** **¡Ay carajo, lo había olvidado!**

 **—** **¿Me dejas dormir aquí? —preguntó Naruto —puedo dormir en el sillón grande, es que estoy demasiado ebrio como para tomar el volante.**

 **—** **En eso tienes razón, no es prudente—. ¡Ven, dormirás en la cama conmigo!, pero mucho cuidadito con tocar lo que no debes.**

 **—** **Es más peligroso que termine usando tus camisolas, a que intente sobrepasarme contigo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ciudadela Taka**

 **9:30 am**

 **Era la hora de hacer la gira por la pequeña ciudadela de bajos recursos, pero la invitada especial estaba atrasada, una docena de niños sostenían banderines en sus manos, estaban colocados a cada lado de la calle por donde la embajadora de la que alguna vez fue su aldea natal iba a transcurrir.**

 **El Hokage, su consejero y Kiba, quién ese día fungía como guarda espaldas de la ausente diplomática, conversaban entre ellos, mientras Shino Aburame, marcaba sin cesar el teléfono del Uzumaki.**

 **—** **¡Mendokusai!, ¿Acaso esta mujer se tomó el día libre? —cuestionaba con aburrimiento y enfado el Nara.**

 **—** **Actitud rara en ella, siempre es estrictamente puntual. —la disculpó Kakashi.**

 **Los pobladores comenzaron vitorear la entrada de un lujoso auto abanderado, que venía a toda velocidad, parqueó al frente de la comitiva, y un rubio vestido de traje sastre, salió disparado a abrir la puerta de pasajeros.**

 **De esta parte salió una dama de indiscutible presencia, que para desgracia de los caballeros decidió utilizar unos pantalones blancos de corte ejecutivo y no sus sensuales faldas—. La mujer en cuestión, es de altura promedio, pero ese día lucía un calzado azul y alto, que le agregó más de diez centímetros. Su cabello rubio opaco caía hasta rozar sus hombros, y el blazer amarillo mostaza, contrastaba con la blusa acorde a sus zapatos.**

 **—** **Siento la demora, pero el embotellamiento vehicular en la autopista era todo un caos. —se excusó la mujer, que al igual que su acompañante, no se quitó los lentes de sol en ningún momento.**

 **—** **Estábamos preocupados por su seguridad, Suna hime. —acotó el sexto.**

 **—** **¡Bien ya estoy acá!... —¡vamos!, que no quiero que mis coterráneos piensen que les estoy haciendo un desprecio.**

 **—** **¡Por acá Suna hime! —le hizo una invitación a pasar de primera, Shikamaru.**

 **—** **¡Gracias!**

 **La mujer caminó al lado del líder de Konoha, con Kiba a su otro costado y muy atento a cada movimiento cerca de ella, mientras que Shikamaru, Shino y Naruto iban unos pasos atrás de ellos.**

 **La embajadora saludó amablemente, se tomó fotografías con ellos y aceptó un humilde ramo de flores que sabrá Kami con cuanto esfuerzo, lo compraron aquellas sencillas personas—. El punto de reunión y por lo que Hokage y la representante de Sunagakure no Sato se encontraban ahí, era hacer el acto de apertura de una clínica, que evacuaría las necesidades básicas de salud, era un lugar amplio, equipado con implementos de primera y nada ostentoso.**

 **Ambos representantes, tomaron una tijera para cortar el listón que estaba atravesado en la puerta principal del edificio—. La construcción del local se llevó a cabo bajo donación de capital gracias al altruismo de los hermanos de la Arena y que lleva por nombre "Fundación Pakura", en honor a una mujer, quién es una prócer de la historia de Suna.**

 **Una vez inaugurada la clínica, se dio paso a los actos culturales, que contaban con bailes folclóricos y comida típica de Suna—. Naruto y Kiba no pararon de degustar cada platillo que le servían, pero la oriunda de la tierra del viento, con costos y probó bocado. —lo que llamó la atención del cabeza de piña.**

 **El estratega confirmó que algo andaba mal con la salud de la rubia, cuando por unos minutos hubo un apagón, pero al regresar la electricidad, el estruendo de los parlantes hizo añicos los oídos y sobre todo la jaqueca de la mujer.**

 **El consejero, disimuladamente se puso de pie y se acercó a charlar por un momento con uno de los líderes de la comunidad. —el barbudo y gordo hombre, asintió y llamó a una señora, la cual se apresuró a buscar la salida—. De nueva cuenta, tomó asiento a la diestra de su jefe.**

 **Minutos después, la mujer que había salido del agasajo, venía sosteniendo un vaso con agua temperada y un pequeño frasco.**

 **—** **¡Disculpe Suna hime!, pero me enviaron a traerle esto, es para que se sienta mejor.**

 **—** **¡Gracias, pero no entiendo…! —formuló la embajadora.**

 **—** **Son unos analgésicos, ¡Temari san! —, me tomé el atrevimiento de pedirlos para que pueda contrarrestar el dolor de cabeza. — interrumpió Shikamaru.**

 **La poseedora de los ojos color esmeralda, lo atravesó con la mirada, sencillamente no daba crédito que aquel perezoso hombre, percibiera su migraña—; su suplicio comenzó y se hizo vivencial, bajo el color carmesí de sus mejillas, cuando cruzó por su mente que quizás también el hombre notara su resaca.**

 **—** **¡Te lo agradezco! — agradeció con cortesía, Temari.**

 **El Nara asintió, llevándose un brazo hacia atrás para rascarse la nuca con la mayor de las vergüenzas. —El astro rey anunció que era pasado el mediodía, el malestar que sentía la embajadora desapareció por completo, y su rostro reflejaba otros bríos.**

 **Tanto fue así, que un humilde campesino, tuvo el valor da pedirle bailar con él, y ella alegremente se quitó los zapatos, y el Hokage se ofreció a cuidárselos. —La dama danzaba con los pies descalzos, contoneando su cuerpo con el cimbrar de los tambores.**

 **Al finalizar el acto protocolario, los representantes se despidieron de todas aquellas personas que tan gentilmente los atendieron, siendo Suna hime quién se robara el afecto de estos. La susodicha, se había calzado otra vez sus hermosos y muy nuevos zapatos, caminaba con garbo, agitando su mano a los ancianos, niños, hombres y mujeres que se topaba con destino a la salida.**

 **La calle era empinada y de lastre, por lo que caminar sobre ella con tacones de aguja era un completo acto circense, más aún con gente abarrotando cada lado, y un sinfín de periodistas flanqueando los vehículos en los que venían los representantes.**

 **Los flashes no se hicieron esperar y el tumulto de personas alrededor de Suna hime y el Hokage, era asfixiante. —Kiba comenzó a empujar a los periodistas para que retrocedieran, y Kakashi izó la mano de la embajadora, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, mientras Shino y Shikamaru se colocaron uno de un lado de ella y el otro atrás.**

 **Cuando lograron estar a escasos cincuenta metros de distancia del auto en que se iría la rubia, Naruto había logrado esquivar a la multitud para encenderlo y en cuanto su amiga estuviera sana y salva dentro de él, salir despavoridos—. No obstante, la suerte no estaba de su lado, en el barullo, Suna hime se torció el pie izquierdo al romperse el tacón de su zapato.**

 **Por gracia divina, no cayó al suelo, ya que fueron más rápidos los reflejos de Shikamaru, quién logró sostenerla con un brazo en su espalda—. Las luces de las cámaras iban en aumento, los gritos de las personas que preguntaban por la condición física de la princesa y todo lo demás girando en torno a ellos, se fue al traste por unos minutos.**

 **Ninguno desvió la mirada, se hundieron en el pozo visual del otro—. Tal vez se dijeron tantas cosas sin mencionar palabra alguna, y el hombre se atrevió a rozar su pulgar suavemente por la espalda de aquella mujer que tanto lo inquietaba—¿Se encuentra bien, Temari san? —preguntó el Nara aún con la dama entre sus brazos.**

 **—** **¡Sí, gracias a usted! —respondió—, pero lo bueno no dura mil años y salieron de su abducción, en el momento en que Kiba levantó en brazos a la mujer, para llevarla a toda prisa al coche.**

 **Shikamaru, pudo escuchar como un pequeño quejido se escapó de las cuerdas vocales de Temari, sin embargo, cuando realmente reaccionó sólo pudo ver las luces traseras del automóvil que trasportaba a su tormento.**

 **—** **¿Te sucede algo, Shikamaru? —le preguntó Shino.**

 **—** **¡Eh!, ¡Sí… sí estoy bien! —¿Dónde está el Hokage?**

 **—** **Se marchó en el mismo auto que lleva a la embajadora—. ¡Pobre mujer!, tenía su tobillo izquierdo del tamaño de una naranja.**

 **—** **¡Sí, debe dolerle mucho! — añadió el estratega. —Y con esto los dos tomaron asientos en el coche restante.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apenas ingresó al edificio Hokage, quiso saber sobre la embajadora, recibiendo como respuesta que en ese momento era atendida por Tsunade sama, la antecesora del Rokudaime.**

 **Una vez los ánimos más calmos, volvió preguntar por la representante de Suna, pero esta vez le informaron que la rubia había sufrido un esguince—. Dio una y mil vueltas por su oficina, decidiéndose treinta minutos más tarde, en ir a verla personalmente y mostrarle su apoyo.**

 **Salió de su escondite, caminado por el pasillo, en cuanto llegó a la boca de entrada de la recepción, percibió que varias personas, hombres más que todo estaban de pie en la entrada principal, murmuraban entre ellos, mientras despedían a alguien.**

 **—** **¿Te imaginas el dolor que lo puede causar esa torcedura? —decía uno de ellos —¡Tan bonita y coqueta que es!, no podrás colocarse tacones por un buen tiempo—. murmuró Shizune, la única fémina ahí reunida.**

 **—** **¿Bonita?, — ¡Bonita mi abuela horneando panecillos! —, esa chica de ahí es simplemente espectacular.**

 **Los varones aglomerados a la entrada, excluyendo al del peinado de piña, que apenas llegaba colocándose en medio de ellos, asintieron en afirmación a lo dicho por Kiba.**

 **—** **Para su mala suerte la dama tiene novio —agregó Shino.**

 **—** **¿Tu como sabes eso? —terqueó Inuzuka.**

 **El acallado consejero sintió una punzada en el estómago, la adjudicó a estar hambriento, pero su subconsciente le anunció que no se trataba de un problema de acidez estomacal, más bien su origen se debió a lo dicho por Aburame.**

 **—** **Eso escuché decir a Naruto que era atosigado por Misuki, quién no lo dejaba orinar tranquilo con tanta pregunta por Suna hime.**

 **—** **Era de esperarse que semejante hermosura tenga dueño. —dijo Kiba.**

 **—** **Nuestro atarantado amigo dijo que el novio es miembro del escuadrón Akatsuki y que es uno de los más destacados.**

 **—** **(Silbó el Inuzuka) —Ni modo mis ilustres compañeros, aceptemos nuestra derrota, jamás seremos competencia ante un sujeto de ese calibre, a menos que se tenga complejo suicida o kamikaze, lo mejor es mantener distancia con la diosa de la arena.**

 **Los hombres comenzaron a retirarse de la entrada, dispersándose, Shizune se había marchado hace buen tiempo, el único que se quedó absorto en sus pensamientos fue Shikamaru, tenía sus manos dentro los bolsillos del pantalón y la mirada perdida en el horizonte, siguiendo la silueta de la embajadora—; quién llevaba su pierna izquierda cubierta hasta el tobillo por una bota ortopédica—. Se prestaba a subirse al exquisito Roll Royce, utilizado como auto diplomático del gobierno de Suna mientras Naruto sostenía tanto las muletas como la puerta.**

 **Se negaba a admitir que tenía celos, —él no podía sentir algo así por una mujer que no fuese Ino —, pero entonces… ¿por qué?—, por qué cada vez que la ve siente un vacío en su estómago, el pulso acelerado, la irrefutable necesidad de llevarle la contraria para qué; cómo mínimo lo mire, y las ganas de romperle la cara de un puñetazo a cualquiera que de buenas a primeras suelte un piropo subido de tono sobre ella.**

 **Pero no… — eso no podía ir más allá de una calentura, él no estaba enamorándose de esa problemática mujer. —¡Problemática!, el sobrenombre le cae como anillo al dedo. —Insistía en su negación, porque él sólo tiene ojos para su mujer, ¿cierto?**

* * *

 **¿Qué tal mis queridos amigos?, ojalá les esté yendo de maravilla en sus vidas.**

 **Tres días y dieciocho páginas word, me llevó realizar este capítulo, el cual espero sea de su agrado, agradezco sus comentarios y el simple hecho de tomarse tiempo para leerlo, ya es un honor para mí.**

 **Quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi amado terruño. Mi Costa Rica linda y querida, que hace menos de una semana, fue golpeada por una tormenta tropical, he hizo estragos en diferentes latitudes del país, pero al inmenso y solidario corazón de mis coterráneos vamos poco a poco saliendo adelante. ¡Fuerza mi patria!**


	8. Chapter 8 La rubia conciencia del Nara

**Capítulo 8**

 **La rubia conciencia del Nara**

 **Edificio Hokage**

 **12:00md**

Estaba harto, me dolía la cabeza. ¿Qué hacer?, ¿Qué acción tomar?

—¿No sabes que fumar es nocivo para la salud? —Escuché el murmuro femenino a mis espaldas.

Giré mi rostro para confirmar mis sospechas. Era la obstinada embajadora.

—Estamos en hora de receso, estimada Suna Hime. Le pido por favor y ahórrese sus ganas de discutir por unos cuarenta y cinco minutos.

—¿Conque estamos de pocas pulgas?

—No quiero faltarle el respeto, así que le ruego no me provoque.

—Sé que no me compete su vida privada. En realidad, no me importa en absoluto, pero…

—Estamos a bastantes pies de altura. —interrumpí su comentario. —¿Qué tal que hubiera venido acá con intentos de tirarme del edificio y usted viene a darme semejante motivación?

—Eres demasiado cobarde para hacerlo.

—No colmes mi paciencia, mujer. No estoy de humor para majaderías. Además, ¿Cómo hiciste para llegar acá en tu estado?

—¿Mi estado?, es un pie dislocado, cualquiera que te escuche dirá que estoy embarazada. Y por si no lo sabes a tu espalda hay un ascensor.

—¡Mendōkusai!

—¿No te cansas de decir esa muletilla? —dijo caminando con sus muletas hasta llegar cerca del borde de la azotea.

—Ten cuidado mujer. No quiero ser acusado de homicida.

—¡No me hagas reír!, sé más hombre y ¿Admite que más de una vez te ha cruzado por la cabeza matarme?

« _Más que matarte quisiera besarte_ »

—¡No digas tonterías!

—Te propongo un trato. Tu te quedas en esa ala y yo aquí, así no tenemos que mediar palabra y los dos hacemos lo que nos place.

—Es imposible que dos personas solas en un mismo lugar no lleguen a comunicarse entre sí.

—¡Oh sí podemos!. Tú haces como si yo no estuviera acá y yo hago lo mismo.

« _Absurdo sería hacer caso omiso a tu belleza_ »

—¡De acuerdo! —respondí un tanto molesto y exhalando el humo.

Transcurrieron varios minutos en absoluto mutismo entre ambos, y la serenidad de tan revoltoso ser comenzaba a impacientarme.

—¿Sabes?, me gusta venir acá cuando siento que tanto papeleo me agobia. Sentir el viento golpear contra mi cara, me ayuda a despejar la mente. Me relajo y luego bajo a seguir con la rutina. —rompió el silencio Temari.

—¿No que nos íbamos a ignorar?

—Ni tú mismo te crees el cuento de que quieres estar solo.

« _Aunque siendo sincero ella tiene razón»_

 _—_ Touché

—¿Lo ves? Te conozco más que a ti mismo.

Sonreí ante su ególatra comentario.

—Yo vengo a ver las nubes. —acoté a la conversación que está por entablarse.

—¿Las nubes?

—Me da envidia verlas divagar por ahí sin preocupación alguna.

—Ahora resulta que el señor consejero de la aldea de la hoja es todo un prócer de la vagabundería. ¿Quién lo diría?

— No me dirás que no tienes una pasión oculta. ¿Un placer culposo?

—Aparte de sentir como el viento abraza mi cuerpo. Me gusta observar flores, en especial la lavanda. Tengo una maseta que llevo conmigo vaya donde vaya.

—¿La traes contigo ahora? —le pregunté.

—¡Obvio no! Me refiero a que si debo quedarme por un tiempo prolongado en un lugar la llevo a donde me hospede.

—¿Por qué la lavanda?

—No me hagas entrar en detalles. —musitó

—No me dejes en ascuas, ¡mujer! —exclamé muy interesado en saber más sobre ella.

—Bien, bien, te lo diré. —dijo en obstinación. —Según dicen, la lavanda ayuda a la sanación espiritual y sirven para depurar tus más grandes temores.

—Y huelen muy bien.

—¡Exacto! También porque el púrpura es mi color favorito.

Asentí en aprobación.

—¿Te gusta la botánica como a mí? — fue su turno de preguntar.

—No. La familia de mi esposa es la mayor exportadora de flores de Konoha.

—¡Ya! —musitó en respuesta. —¿Tienes uno extra? —acotó.

—¿Un qué? —Repliqué.

—Un cigarrillo. ¿Qué más?

—¿Usted fuma?

—Si te estoy pidiendo uno es porque sí, ¿no lo cree?

Saqué la cajetilla y el mechero de mi bolsillo, extendí la cajetilla para que la mujer a mi diestra sacara un cigarro. Lo puso entre sus dedos para llevarlo a su boca, acercó su cabeza al mechero encendido, inhaló una buena bocanada, de nicotina, y segundos más tardes lo exhaló.

—Irónico. Me regañas por fumar y resulta que también lo haces. —acoté

—Hace tiempo que no. Fumo cuando algo me abruma.

—¿Y qué le abruma?

—¡Nada!, hoy solo se me antojo en cuando te vi fumando, aunque prefiero los habanos.

—¡Chica ruda!, ¿eh?

—Más bien acostumbrada a lidiar con hombres poderosos. ¡Ya sabes!, los grandes políticos y empresarios para mantener su sofisticación, les gustan las excentricidades.

Mis hermanos y yo robábamos puros del estudio de mi padre. Nos los fumábamos en el sótano —relató botando el humo sin separar el cigarrillo de su boca. «Como toda una experta» —¡Una completa bobería! Creíamos que padre nunca se enteraría. Demasiado ocupado en enredos políticos y empresariales para notar que cada cierto tiempo, los habanos desaparecían misteriosamente de la caja de madera donde los tenía y de tres en tres.

—El robo no es lo de ustedes —bromeé.

—De dedicarnos al hurto. Ya estaríamos tras las rejas.

—Una carrera delictiva bastante corta.

—¡Correcto! —Cuando estaba en secundaria, fui a robar un puro para llevárselo al que en aquel entonces era mi novio. Con tan mala suerte que en el preciso momento en que lo tenía en mis manos mi padre entró al estudio, agarrándome literalmente con las manos en la masa.

—¿Y qué te dijo? —Pregunté muy interesado en la historia.

—Pues me dio una buena reprimenda y no volví a tomar de sus habanos sin su consentimiento.

—¿Buscaste la manera de conseguirlos clandestinamente?

—No. Empecé a fumar cigarrillo. Son más baratos y accesibles.

—¿Y desde entonces caíste en el vicio?

—Tampoco. —Ya en mi época universitaria fumaba antes de tragarme los enromes libros constitucionales. —Sonreí, rememorando que yo hacía justamente lo mismo. —un día mi padre llegó al campus encontrándome, cigarro en boca, palidecí cuando vi su rostro compungido. Esa misma noche me pidió que lo acompañase a una reunión de negocios. Fuimos y una vez pactados los acuerdos, los hombres ahí reunidos se dispusieron a jugar póquer. Tiraron sus costos sacos a un lado, se remangaron las camisas, aflojaron sus corbatas, sacaron sus fajos de dinero, tomaron asiento mientras un mesero les alistaba los escoses, olieron sus habanos en éxtasis antes de prenderlos. Uno de ellos cortó el naipe y comenzando a repartir.

—Parece una escena de película gánster.

—Lo mismo pensé mientras los veía hacer sus apuestas. Eran cifras escandalosas. Yo era la única mujer en esa sala y mi padre también participaba, pero los juegos de mesa y él, no eran compatibles. Me picaba la lengua por decirle: "haz esto…, haz lo otro", ¿Qué haces papá?

—Eso va contra las reglas.

—¡Lo sé!, pero ver a esos arrogantes hombres, en completo silencio, analizando cada paso, cada movimiento de sus oponentes, cuando pujar más, cuando menos. Me llamó sumamente la atención y mi padre lo percibió, así que pidió que yo lo relevara. El rito de iniciación era fumar un puro, miré a mi padre buscando aprobación, asintió en respuesta, me senté entre ellos y comencé a jugar, a analizar sus gesticulaciones y en vez de estar cohibida, me sentí poderosa. Ganaba partida tras partida, no solo recuperé lo perdido por mi padre, lo dupliqué. Fue una noche de padre e hija muy divertida. Una guerra de sexos donde la progesterona salió vencedora.

—Quizás tu padre, ya conocía tu poder de análisis y por eso te llevó.

—Eso es lo que siempre he creído. Esa noche nos fuimos a casa bastante embriagados y con los bolsillos cargados de dinero. Desde entonces, una vez a la semana, había partida de póquer. No miento cuando digo que pocas veces perdí.

—¿Qué hubo con la historia del habano?, ¿Continuaste fumando?

—Sí. Incluso más de una ocasión junto a él.

—¿Extrañas mucho a tu padre?

—Mi nana dice que las niñas son más apegadas a sus padres. Lo cierto es que, sí, lo extraño, sin embargo, él me enseñó que la vida continua, que se puede caer, pero hay que sacudirse las rodillas y seguir adelante a pesar de cualquier adversidad.

—Se le suele llamar síndrome de Electra. Si es de un niño a su madre, síndrome de Edipo.

—¿Ahora eres psicoanalista?

—No, pero me gusta ver "El Psicólogo en su casa"

—Yo también veo ese programa.

Nos miramos cara a cara con una sonrisa surcando nuestros labios. Reconociendo la casualidad.

—¿Te llevas bien con tu madre? —indagó.

—La respeto y la adoro, pero me llevo más con mi viejo.

—Es imposible no querer a tu padre.

—Mi madre es extremadamente mandona y no tolero las mujeres con ese tipo de carácter. Siempre me he preguntado, ¿cómo mi viejo le ha hecho para soportarla tanto tiempo?

—Las parejas se acoplan, el uno al otro. Deberías saberlo.

—Sí… al parecer. Sí.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso?

Por poco y me atraganto con mi propia saliva.

—No. —negué tajantemente. —Sólo no podría convivir con alguien intransigente.

—¿Tu esposa es sumisa?

« _depende_ »—No. Tiene su carácter, más no llega al nivel de mi madre.

—Mis hermanos dicen que yo sí lo soy.

—¡No me cabe la menor duda!

Cerré mis ojos esperando es aspaviento de la oriunda de Suna, pero este nunca llego. Al parecer estaba de buenas.

—¿Insinúa algo, Nara? —la miré esperando la retahíla del siglo, pero ella me miró con burla.

¡Carajo!, cada vez que "Nara" sale de su boca me dan unas endemoniadas ganas de arrojármele como león hambriento y hacerle de todo.

—Disculpa no quise...

—Sé perfectamente como soy y no me arrepiento. Conmigo tienes dos opciones: Me aceptas tal cual soy o te largas, que mucho aclara el que poco estorba. —sentenció tirando la chinga del cigarrillo pisándola con el zapato.

—¡Más claro ni el agua! —emulando la acción de la rubia. —Es curioso que tu padre asimilara tan fácilmente tu vicio. Si yo encontrara a Mirai, fumando le daría una buena regañada.

—¿Tienes una hija?

—No, no tengo. —Dije con una extraña necesidad de reafirmar la negativa. —Mirai es la hija de mi antiguo sensei. La conozco desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre y para mí más que una niña a quien estimo, es como si fuese realmente mi hija.

—¿No crees que sería hipócrita de tu parte, sermonear a alguien por fumar?

—¡Puede ser!, pero un consejo no está de más. Además, soy de la opinión de que una mujer se ve desagradable fumando. —Enseguida me arrepentí de haberlo dicho.

—¿Te parezco repulsiva?

 _«Ni con la tabacalera entera entre la boca te encontraría repulsiva_ »

—No quise decir eso. ¡Lo siento!

—Ese es tu problema, Señor consejero. —aquí iba la parábola del año. Todo por mi maldita bocota. —Tratas de siempre salirte por la tangente, evitar los problemas a toda costa. No tomas al toro por los cuernos, te espanta perjudicar a los demás y en esta vida uno no puede estar bien con Dios y con el diablo. O eres de un bando o eres del otro.

 _La tregua se había disipado. Era hora de volver a las armas._

—Si te soy sincero. Fumar es el peor de los vicios. He visto como acaba con la vida de las personas y aun así no logro abstenerme de él. ¿Crees que no he intentado dejarlo? He ido a sesiones de hipnosis, me he colocado un sin número de parches, en incontables veces, y recaigo una y otra y otra vez.

—¿Y quién te dice que debes dejar de fumar por completo?, puedes controlarlo en vez de él a ti.

—¿Qué parte de no logro abstenerme no entendiste?

—Entendí muy bien. No ofendas mi inteligencia. ¡Te lo advierto!

Peiné mi cabello a manera de apaciguar la vergüenza y la ira que comenzaba a emanar en mi interior.

—Me cuesta demasiado prescindir de él. —musité con sinceridad.

—¿Y que no es difícil en esta vida? Incluso venir a él lo es, sino que lo digan las madres al parir un bebé. Si me aceptas un consejo, lo que debes hacer es reducir el consumo paulatinamente hasta que tu cuerpo se limpie un poco las impurezas y no te exija el tabaco.

—No había considerado esa opción.

—Hazlo y veras que tu metabolismo llega a acostumbrarse. Todo en esta vida tiene solución excepto la muerte.

—¿No estás hablando únicamente del peligro del fumado?, ¿cierto?, —Lo dices por mi inapropiado comportamiento dentro del salón de conferencias.

—No fue tu mejor actitud, pero comprendo que hay días de días y no resulta fácil mantener siempre la compostura. Al fin y al cabo, somos humanos.

—No es nada personal lo que me tiene preocupado. Bueno sí, pero el cargo que ejerzo me impide dejarme llevar por sentimentalismos. Debo pensar en el bien común.

—¡Patrañas!, ni un sabio lograría mantenerse inmune. El hecho de que tenga que hacer lo que correcto, no quiere decir que no le duela. Lo que quería decirle antes de que me interrumpiera es que todo en esta vida tiene un por qué, lo bueno o lo malo que nos sucede siempre trae consigo un aprendizaje. Pronto encontrará la solución. Las personas más influyentes de su aldea se vanaglorian de tenerlo en su equipo, haga valer ese orgullo y analice bien los pro y contras de denunciar ese delito de corrupción.

—El pueblo necesita saberlo.

—Sí, pero también está el punto que esta acusación está a días de perder vigencia.

—¿Me pides que tire a la basura los valores que mis padres me inculcaron, así como, el juramento que hice en el colegio de abogados?

—Yo no te pido nada. No soy quién para hacerlo. —Es sólo que, si haces la denuncia muchos "honorables" personajes de la política y del mundo empresarial, se verán inmiscuidos. No sabes que hay tras esa cortina de humo, puede ser un simple soborno de un sujeto "X" hasta una red de narcotráfico.

—¿Crees que no lo he pensado? Y si eso fuese todo, pero son personas cercanas las que están en esa lista.

—¿Es un amigo?

—Es más que eso.

—¡oh, ya veo! —Mi padre solía decir que vale más una mentira que te haga feliz, que una verdad que te amargue la vida**. Piensa muy bien lo que vas hacer o lamentarás las consecuencias de por vida.

—¡Lo sé!

—Bien creo que es un buen momento para irme. Si preguntan por ti diré que estás indispuesto.

—Gracias por todo. Realmente necesitaba desahogarme.

—Ahórrate los agradecimientos, además lo hice porque no estoy dispuesta a aguantar tu cara larga, más ahora que compartiremos oficina.

—¡Siempre tan sutil, mujer!,¿Qué te sucedió que andas tan Salomónica?

—Ya me conoces. Soy un estuche de monerías. — soltó en broma.

Y con eso la blonda que minutos antes fungió como la voz de mi conciencia, giró su cuerpo y las muletas. Marchándose. Dejándome corporalmente sólo, pero acompañado de un monólogo interior.

Estoy entre la espalda y la pared.

¿Qué decisión tomar?

Lo correcto sería denunciar el caso antes de que prescriba, pero si denuncio, esto acarreará un gran dolor para las familias involucradas.

¿Qué hacer cuando un pariente es acusado por tráfico de influencias?

¿Cómo verle a la cara cuando has sido su verdugo?

¿Cómo lo tomará ella?

¿Me odiará?

Quisiera tirarme al abismo y nunca haberme enterado de este delito.

Cómo llevar a la luz pública esto si el mayor sospechoso es… tu suegro.

* * *

¡Hola todo el mundo!

No… no estoy de regreso, pero desde ayer estoy nadando en un mar de ideas para un capítulo de esta historia. Espero y se encuentren de maravilla. Como siempre les agradezco de antemano sus buenos deseos, comentarios y vistas a mis relatos. Un enorme abrazo a la distancia.

**Esta frase pertenece a la canción "Mentiroso" de Ricardo Arjona.

P.D. El cómo Shikamaru se enteró del delito y qué decisión tomará al respecto será explicado en los próximos capítulos.


	9. Chapter 9 Secreto de Estado Vol 1

**Capítulo 9**

 **Secreto de Estado**

 **Vol. 1 — La cruda realidad**

 **Casa de habitación de los Nara- Yamanaka**

Son las 7:00 am y al reloj despertador sobre el buró de mi esposa comienza su escandaloso aviso, me remuevo entre las sábanas situación que ella iguala, separando su cabeza de mi pecho para girar su angelical rostro y mirarme, sonriendo cálidamente, luego se despereza antes de levantarse tal cual la trajo dios al mundo, dándome el deleite visual y sin obstáculo alguno de su pálido trasero al aire libre.

—¡Apúrate o llegarás tarde a la oficina. —La escucho regañarme, pero me hago el de oídos sordos. Sus pies se mueven de acá para allá, buscando ropa interior entre sus cajones.

—Demonios, ¿Dónde estará la braga que hace juego con este sostén? —Balbucea para sí misma, pero logro escuchar.

—No sé cuál es la manía de las mujeres de siempre intentar lucir perfectas. Nadie verá tus interiores; a parte de tú y yo, y en lo que a mí respecta, me es irrelevante que lleves puesto una pieza roja y otra naranja. — acoto haciendo amago de salir de la cama, zafando la goma de mi muñeca para amarrarme el cabello.

—Lo dices porque…

La frase queda sin terminar, sigo su mirada para entender el porqué. Rasco mi mejilla derecha un tanto sonrojado a pesar de mi edad y lo común que es para los hombres esta problemática situación. —Deja de ser tan glotona, mujer. Ya tuviste lo tuyo buena parte de la madrugada, permíteme al menos recuperarme.

―¿Seguro que eso es lo que quieres? —inquiere pícaramente mi señora con su añil mirada aún más profunda.

Siento mi saliva espesa y costosa de tragar, y si a eso le añadimos el espantoso calambre que me acaba de dar en la entrepierna, resistirse a la oferta brindada, resulta imposible de declinar.

—¡Ven..! —susurra, moviendo delicadamente sus falanges a modo de atraerme hacia ella, y como fiel sabueso, la sigo sin rechistar, analizando una excusa que sirva para justificar mi llegada tardía.

Después de la ducha cargada de sexo, nos apuramos a vestir y salir a nuestros respectivos trabajos. Me subo al auto, enciendo el estéreo, trato de sintonizar mi estación favorita cuando el estómago me empieza a rugir, recordándome que debo pasar urgentemente al supermercado más cercano y comprar algunos snack que ayuden a calmarme el hambre. Salimos de casa sin desayunar, preferimos gastar ese tiempo haciendo el amor que ingiriendo calorías. Llevamos nuestros coches a la salida, dirigiéndonos a rumbos opuestos, presiono el botón para cerrar automáticamente la cochera, y por un minuto, ambos volvemos nuestros rostros a las ventanillas para despedirnos. Ella lanza un beso al vacío. -Soy incapaz de devolver el gesto, solamente sonrío en respuesta. No es por orgullo o porque no la ame, simplemente la melosidad no es lo mío.

.

.

.

.

Por increíble que parezca, el ser día feriado ayudó a que llegara al edificio del Hokage minutos antes de la hora de entrada, me adentro en él con rosquilla y expreso en mano, exhalando el humo del cigarro que instantes antes acabé. Saludo al personal, apresuro el paso para alcanzar el elevador, me bajo en el piso donde se ubica mi ahora oficina compartida. Noto que soy el primero en llegar así que aprovecho el escaso tiempo a solas para sentarme sobre mi escritorio y contemplar la hermosa mañana que comienza a dar bríos. Sorbo un poco del humeante líquido y en mi mente aterriza aquel pensamiento que lleva robándome la paz desde hace semanas.

El peso del silencio se me hace imposible de sobrellevar. Saber tanto, poder hacer tanto, pero reconocer que si lo haces la magnitud del escándalo puede acarrear un sinfín de interrogantes, investigaciones, prisioneros, ¿y por qué no?, mi divorcio, resulta ser una decisión difícil de tomar. ―Maldito sea el día en que hallaron esos documentos y llegaron justamente a mi poder.—maldigo mientras mis ojos divagan en el horizonte.

—¿Hubo un conato de incendio o qué? ¡Apesta a humo! ―la, _para nada_ , melodiosa voz femenina retumba en las paredes. La puerta se abre y la extranjera hace acto de presencia. Lo sé aún sin girar a verla, el exquisito perfume que rocía sobre su cuerpo habla por ella.—¡Con razón el tufo a tabaco! Su majestad, el señor consejero, se ha dignado presentarse a tiempo. Ahora sí creo en los milagros. —acota, quedando la habitación en silencio.

Me abstengo de hacer comentario alguno...

—Recibo bienvenidas más calurosas de las muros que de usted, Nara.—interrumpe la rubia, sin embargo, omito hacer réplica y continuó con mi mirada perdida en la nada. —¡Ya sé! Sigues machacándote la cabeza con los documentos encontrados, ¿verdad?—dice, dando justo en el blanco.

Doy un respingo y a la vez, la acidez estomacal hace estragos con mi digestión. —Le recuerdo que las normas de decoro dictan que, al es ser usted quién arriba estimada embajadora, su obligación es saludar a los presentes. —respondo sin levantarme del mueble de madera.

—Así que estás en tus días, ¿eh? Si necesitas un tampon puedo darte uno extra que siempre llevo en mi bolsa.

Su voraz comentario más que ofenderme desbarata por completo mi frustración y me atrae a la realidad, sonrío ladinamente antes de volverme y darle cara. Jamás sabrá cuánto agradezco su llegada, al menos tengo con quién discutir de temas tanto relevantes como efímeros y poder escapar de mi propio martirio. —¡Deja de pelear, mujer! y manos a la obra que nos toca lidiar con mucha tramitología.

—Dilo por ti que tienes todo en un completo desorden, por la llana razón de que te da pereza mantener la documentación al día, luego tienes que andar en carreras buscando y rebuscando en todo el caos que tienes ahí. ¡Por cierto! ¿Ya firmaste el acta que te di antier?

―No.

—¿Lo ves? Necesito entregar ese documento cuanto antes a la embajada.

Me levanto, volviendo mi cuerpo hacia el frente, quedando pasmado ante lo radiante que luce la oriunda de Suna, notando que ya no lleva botín ortopédico.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?... tuve que fijarme en tan insoportable ser, además de no cumplir con mis expectativas. Amo a Ino. Amo a Ino… me repito una y mil veces cada día y cada hora, pero por mis ancestros, que me encantaría hundirme entre las piernas de esa bruja.

Ese aire de todopoderosa. Su facilidad de palabra, ya sea, para alabar, contradecir o cerrarte la boca, me atrae en sobremanera; ni que decir, del escultural envase en que al diablo se le ocurrió enviarla a tentar a los mortales.

—Sabaku no Temari, debería ir tras las rejas por cometer tal delito. —canturrea Naruto desde la puerta.

—¿Por? ―replica la mencionada con prepotencia y con los brazos cruzados bajo sus senos.

—¿Cómo que por? Estás cubriendo tu mejor atributo. Ese par de piernas que emboba a más de uno por donde quiera que pases, ¿o me equivoco,Shikamaru?

El muy zoquete pregunta como si tal cosa. Ha sabiendas que la embajadora despierta mi más bajos instintos. —Admito que la embajadora tiene sus atributos, pero te recuerdo Uzumaki que como buen hombre casado que soy, debo abstenerme de galanterías. Ino es una mujer muy bella así que no tengo nada que envidiar. ¡Sin ofender, embajadora!

La mujer arquea una ceja y sonríe burlonamente antes de hacer juicio alguno. —Es usted un hombre realmente enamorado. De los que están casi en extinción. Le aplaudo por ello y, cómo se lo dije hace tiempo ya, a mí no me ofende quién no me supera.

Siempre tan ágil y educada para enviarte directo a la mierda sin notarlo si eres escaso de perspicacia. Ese jodido y bizarro **No** flirteo entre los dos me invita a desearla con insensatez, con apremio e indomable deseo.

El fallido intento del rubio por contener la risa, hizo eco en el salón. —¡Lo siento! —musita.— Por algo Temi tiene dando vueltas al escorpión. —acotó Naruto, dándome una maliciosa sonrisa. —A todo esto, ¿veo que no llevas muletas?

—Sabes que no me gusta hablar de mi vida privada con personas ajenas a mi círculo de confianza. ¡Sin ofender, señor consejero!—¿Lo ven? la mujer sabe devolver los golpes con sutileza.— Por fin me deshice de ese tormento y ya puedo ponerme estas linduras. —dice mientras pavonea su calzado que a leguas refleja su costoso precio y tan altos que le añaden al menos diez centímetros a su, de por sí, nada pequeña estatura.

—Nunca entenderé por qué las mujeres adoran torturarse con esas abominaciones. —añade Naruto mirándome a lo que respondo únicamente levantando los hombros.

—Te haré una analogía para que entiendas —: Los tacones son a las mujeres como los videojuegos a los hombres, ¿comprendes?

La rubia y yo nos miramos por un instante al notar cómo a nuestro amigo por poco le estalla la cabeza de tanto pensar sin llegar a conclusión alguna. —No, no entendí, pero no vengo a eso sino a llevarte junto Kakashi.

―Sí, algo me comentó ayer de que le interesa implementar plantas eólicas en Konoha y desea mi punto de vista puesto que Suna ha sido la primer ciudad en poner en práctica las energías limpias.

—¿Qué opinas al respecto? ¿Creés que serán efectivas en nuestra aldea? —le interrogo.

—¡Por supuesto! No solo ayudan al ecosistema, también a ahorrar en gastos innecesarios y el abuso del consumo energético.

—Sería una implementación bastante provechosa sobre todo en las zonas limítrofes. -añado.

―Sería una excelente locación para tales efectos. Ahora, si me permiten caballeros, iré al tocador antes de reunirme con el sexto. ¡con permiso!― solicita y con ello la vemos desaparecer por la puerta derecha.

— Como buen hombre casado que soy, debo abstenerme de galanterías. Ino es una mujer muy bella bla bla bla… ¡A otro perro con ese hueso, Shikamaru! Deja a Temi tranquila. Ella más que una aliada política y comercial, es mi amiga y la hermana de mi mejor amigo. Así que no permitiré que sigas maltratándola.

—¿Tratándola mal? ¿Yo? ¿A ella? ¡Por favor, Naruto!

—¡Mira, Nara! quizás no comprenda una ana… ana…

—¡Analogía!

―¡Eso!, pero sí tus verdaderas intenciones. Esa mujer ahí donde la ves, tan ruda e inquebrantable ha pasado por mucho.

―¿Pero qué le he hecho? ¿No has visto cómo me trata ella a mí? ¡Mendokusai, Naruto! A esa mujer hasta lucifer le teme.

―Todas esas discrepancias. Esas ganas de objetar cuanta cosa salga de su boca y siempre restregarle lo bella que es Ino es porque simplemente quieres huir de tu propia realidad. Ella te gusta más de lo normal, más allá que un simple revolcón. ¿verdad?

Y por primera vez en todo lo que llevo de conocer al hijo del cuarto Hokage, me dejó sin palabras. Ino me había advertido de lo sensitivos que son los homosexuales, no quise creerle en su momento, no obstante, comienzo a no tener dudas al respecto. ―¡Estás demente! —es lo único que alcanzo murmurar antes de que la puerta del tocador se abra.

—¡Listo! ya podemos irnos, Naruto. —exclama la rubia mientras rebota sus verdes orbes en ambos. —¿Sucede algo?

—¡Para nada! Este aburrido del Nara que no tiene otra cosa más que quejarse por todo.

—¿Lo ve señor consejero? No soy la única que opina sobre su desencanto por la vida. —dice con sus brazos en jarra. Lo que me provoca una inmensas ganas de tomarla por la cintura y presionarla fuertemente a mí para borrarle esa cínica sonrisa a punta de besos y lamidas.

— _Tsk_ ―chillo entre dientes.

A lo que ella responde con su habitual sonrisa sardónica mientras toma del brazo al cabeza hueca de Naruto para irse a la junta con Hatake.

—Con respecto a su agobio, señor Nara. Si me acepta un consejo, lo mejor es salir de dudas, desenmascarar a quién tenga que hacer, sea familia o no y que caigan las piezas que deban caer de una sola vez o la espiral de corruptela nunca se detendrá y usted podría quedar atrapado en ella. Recuerde que el silencio también es cómplice.

―Es fácil decirlo, más no aplicarlo.

―¡Lo sé! —musitó brindándome una sonrisa pacífica. Fue su acallada forma de decirme—: ¡Te apoyo! o al menos es lo que mi tonto corazón se atreve a interpretar.

* * *

Ok. Sí.. lo sé, lo sé… capítulo de transición, pero es que en el siguiente se descubre la decisión de Shikamaru de llevar o no a la máximas consecuencias las evidencias ocultas en los documentos encontrados. Respecto a este capítulo (relleno) se me vino a la cabeza así sin más y decidí plasmarlo antes de que olvidara todo y me arrepienta después.

Agradezco la amabilidad de tomarse un tiempo para leer mis ocurrencias. Asimismo me atrevo de antemano agradecerles sus comentarios. Mención aparte para—: Karitnis-san, Lirio Shikatema, ANABELITA, Nara Paulina, Anita Nara, Ari Susano y Caftrees, por siempre apoyarme. Les prometo que en cuanto tenga suficiente tiempo libre, me dedicaré a leer sus nuevas historias y actualizaciones, pero es que la U, sus respectivos proyectos y el trabajo absorbe mucha parte de mi vida.

Como siempre les deseo un maravilloso fin de semana y que la luz de todo lo divino ilumine sus vidas.

Nota: ¿No les parece tierna la forma en que Naruto defiende a su Temi?


End file.
